Hogwarts Bound
by AsgardianPotterhead
Summary: Wallis Bell leaves home to start her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her small group of friends. But as she befriends a particular troublesome twin, her quite life at Hogwarts turns into a fast paced, mischievous mixture of books, boys and brand new experiences. With the help of her new friends, Wallis' last few years at Hogwarts will not be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

***Okay, so, Hi! I'm totally new to this site, and have no idea what I'm doing. I've written a few fanfictions before but none that I've ever uploaded online, so perhaps I could get some feedback on this. I don't own the characters, apart from Wallis, Stephen and Natalie, the rest are the glorious creations of J.K Rowling herself, which is upsetting because let's be honest, who wouldn't want to own a Fred Weasley? Anyway, hope you enjoy, read, review, go crazy!***

Butterbeer and Butterflies.

Many people would have thought that Wallis Bell was an average 15 year old. Others however, knew she was not. Those people being; Her mum and dad, her sister, Mrs Culfeather across the road and the student/teacher population at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Wallis woke one morning, with a slight start, proceeded to rub her eyes and flinch at the sunlight blazing through her window . Looking around her room, she took in the slight blue glow emitting from her walls. They were bespeckled with blue and silver banners, depicting Ravens and eagles, and slogans such as "_Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure!" _She smiled at the words as she donned some clothes and then looked in the mirror. She looked at her purple-y pink hair and grimaced. She shook her head from side to side before looking in the mirror and seeing navy blue locks flowing down to her waist. Wallis was also a metamorphmagus, and had the ability to change her appearance to whatever shape or form she chose. After tying it in a loose plait, she quickly made her way to the living room downstairs.

_"Morning." _She smiled to her family, who were buzzing around the house, resembling a mad swarm of bees.

"_Wallis move quicker! You need to be in London in twenty minutes!" _Her dad called. Wallis' dad was a wizard, from whom she had inherited her power. Her mother however, was a muggle. She had a sister too, she was older and had her own house in London, where she worked in the Ministry of Magic.

Wallis didn't have many friends at Hogwarts, but her small group was all she really needed. There was Luna Lovegood, the quirky, entertaining second year Ravenclaw with a fascinating knowledge of magical creatures; Stephen Brown, fifth year Gryffindor with whom Wallis spent her childhood growing up alongside, and Natalie Elder, fifth year Hufflepuff with an amazing thirst for fun. As she double checked the contents of her trunk, she held a group photo in her left hand, taken by a charmed camera. It depicted four people, dressed in black robes all smiling and laughing into the camera. One very tall boy (who was often mistaken for a Weasley due to his ginger hair and blue eyes) Stephen Brown, standing next to Wallis, with her long blue hair falling down her back. Beside Wallis was one brunette girl, with just-longer-than-shoulder-length-hair and an infectious smile, who was known as Natalie Elder. Next to Natalie, stood a smaller girl with waist length dirty blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a dreamy smile. Wallis smiled to herself as she could hear Luna's calming voice in her head, "Oh, are we taking a picture? How fun!"

Wallis placed the picture on top of a pile of robes in her trunk, she beamed with excitement. In a few days she would be back within the grounds of Hogwarts, going to Hogsmeade weekends and seeing all of her friends once again.

_"Wallis! Do you have your ticket?!" _Her mother called, frantically making sure she was organized.

"_Yes mum, it's right here."_ She said, holding up a creamy white coloured ticket, her ticket for The Hogwarts Express. Just then there was a knock on the front door. Wallis walked through to the hallway to find a large shadow silhouetted against the door. She opened the door and let Stephen in, who was trailing his trunk behind him. He shouted a casual, _"Hi!"_ to everyone as he entered the living room.

"_All set?"_ He asked.

_"Ready to go!"_ Wallis called excitedly. Wallis' dad walked in, dressed in muggle clothes. Wallis' family tended to dress in muggle clothes, as it was easier to halt any suspicious neighbours asking questions. Also, because they tended to be more cooler in summer and easier to move in.

"_We'll be travelling the usual way, Side-Along Apparition." _He said, holding out his arms for Wallis and Stephen. It wasn't their particular favourite mode of transportation, but it was handy. _"All set?"_ He asked. They nodded._ "Then off we go."_

_"Bye Mum!" _Wallis called. As her mother waved to them blackness surrounded her, although she could still feel and firm grip on her arm. No matter how many times Wallis appirated, it never became any comfier. The next minute the swirling blackness cleared and Wallis took a deep breath. As she looked down the alleyway onto the street, she took in the atmosphere of Muggle London. It was fascinating.

_"Will you two be okay from here?"_ Her dad asked.

_"Yes, of course."_ Wallis smiled. Stephen agreed.

_"Okay, have fun, and work hard! You too Stephen!"_ He said with a nod in Stephen's direction.

"_Bye Dad." _Wallis laughed. He waved before a _crack_ filled the air and he Disappirated.

_"So, which way to the Leaky Cauldron?" _Stephen asked.

_"It's just around the corner."_ Wallis said, pointing. They grabbed their trunks and carried them out of the alley, then wandered down the street until they came to the familiar, flakey painted door. Stephen pushed the door open and the entered, hit by the familiar aroma of mead and butterbeer mixed with firewhiskey.

"_Can I get you anything dears?"_ Asked a small plump witch with a strong cockney accent.

"_No thanks, but perhaps you could help us find our rooms?" _Wallis asked politely.

_"Oh no problem my loves! Can I ask your names?"_

"_Wallis Bell, and Stephen Brown." _She replied, pointing to Stephen.

"_That's lovely, right this way." _She smiled and proceeded to lead them through the bar. As they walked, Wallis caught sight of two familiar red heads, sitting close together in deep conversation. Infact, there was a full table of redheads.

_"Oh, the Weasley's are staying here too!" _Stephen said, seeing the family. Wallis then realised that the two heads she had seen must have been, with no doubt, the twins. Fred and George Weasley. They were in the same year as Wallis and Stephen, and were the famous troublesome twins of Hogwarts. Stephen had become friends with the twins in their first year, as they all tried out for the Quidditch team together. Stephen had made it as a keeper, while the twins were beaters. Wallis rolled her eyes as she overhead the twins laughing at a prank which would without a doubt be shown in Hogwarts within the coming weeks.

Once settled into their rooms, Wallis and Stephen had agreed to meet in the bar/lounge area for a butterbeer. As usual, Wallis was late, meeting an impatient Stephen in the corner of the lounge, sitting in a large red armchair.

_"You owe me two sickles." _He said, pointing to the two butterbeers sitting on the coffee table.

_"Ha, sure, I'll give you it after we've been to Gringotts."_ She laughed, taking a seat and taking a sip of butterbeer. She couldn't help but notice the family of redheads sitting in the corner of her eye, but another boy with dark messy hair had joined them, along with a girl with brown bushy hair. Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived,_ Hogwarts' resident celebrity, and perhaps the kindest person to speak to. Sitting beside him was Hermione Granger, a girl whom Wallis admired greatly for her amazing knowledge of magic.

_"So,"_ Stephen said, placing an empty glass on the table and breaking a sleepy silence. _"When are we going to get our stuff?"_

_"Well, we can go whenever, I guess." _Wallis said with a shrug. _"How about after I've finished my drink?" _Stephen nodded in agreement, Wallis hastily finished her butter beer and they walked back to their rooms. Wallis searched in her room for a small bag to keep her money in while they traipsed through Diagon Alley.

Finally finding it in her trunk, she left the room and met Stephen outside his room and walked out the back door of The Leaky Cauldron, into a familiar alley. Stephen tapped his wand against the wall, which opened in front of them. They smiled as Diagon Alley stood infront of them, filled with Hogwarts students and Shop owners bussling around for new equiptment and customers.

After retrieving enough money to last them the year, they proceeded to Madam Malkin's for their new robes. They were measured and had their new robes in no time and within he next hour they had their equipment. As they passed Eeylops, Wallis caught sight of a small tabby cat in the window, it's large blue eyes reminded her slightly of Luna, and she had a rush of excitement for the upcoming year. The kitten pawed at the window, its breathe blurring her view for seconds then reappearing. She felt a wave of affection sweep over her as she was overwhelmed at the kittens cuteness.

_"I'm going to buy a cat, I won't be long."_ She said casually, catching Stephen off guard.

_"What?! When did you decide this?!" _He asked, flabberghasted.

"_Just now." _She said, and proceeded into the shop. _"How much for the kitten over ther__e?"_ She asked, her eyes wide in anticipation. Wallis left the shop with the kitten in her hands, scratching it's ears.

_"What are you going to call it?"_ Stephen asked.

_"I'm going to call_ her_ Lucy." _Wallis replied. They returned to The Leaky Cauldron around dinnertime and returned to their rooms to pack away their equiptment.

It wasn't until Wallis and Stephen returned to the bar for dinner that she saw posters hanging on the walls, showing the face of a man with a mad glare on his face, hidden by sunken eyes and straggely hair, who appeared to be screaming and trying to fight off guards. On closer inspection, the sign read, "_Have you seen this wizard? Approach with extreme caution! Do NOT attempt to use magic against this man. Any information leading to the arrest of this man shall be duly awarded. Notify immediately by owl the Ministry of Magic." _Under these warning, the sign told the name of the man, known as Sirius Black. Stephen retold the story of Sirius Black, how he betrayed Lily and James Potter, gave information of their whereabouts to You Know Who, and how he had now broken out of Azkaban and that many witches and wizards share the theory that he planned on finishing the job and was searching for Harry Potter, to kill him.

Wallis never finished her dinner, the news of a mad mass murderer breaking out of prison had somewhat halted her appetite. Instead she sat in the corner, on an armchair and became immersed in the newest edition of _Fantastic_ _Beasts and Where to Find Them._

Before long Stephen joined her, along with Ron Weasley who was discussing Quidditch teams with him.

"_There's nothing wrong with The Cannons, they just haven't won in a while."_ Ron said in a defeated tone.

_"So Ron, looking forward to third year?" _Wallis asked him.

_"Yeah, I guess so. Although I guess it would be better if I could remember what classes I've chosen. And if there wasn't a murderous, raving, lunatic on the loose."_

_"I guess, it does kind of dull down the excitement a bit, the thought of a criminal getting into Hogwarts." _Stephen replied.

_"He won't get in if Dumbledore is there." _Wallis said, convincing herself she would be safe, as there was a part of her that was sure he would try. Before long, Ron left to return to Harry and Hermione, and Stephen returned to his room for an early night. Wallis remained in the bar lounge until only a few people were scattered around the room. An old wizard sat in the corner, his head lulling forwards every few minutes as he fell asleep then woke up repeatedly; a few drunken wizards slurring words in the far end of the room, and Fred and George Weasley, joined by small redheaded girl, their sister Ginny. Wallis yawned as her eyes became sore with the amount of reading she had done, and closed her book, stood up and made her way towards the stairs. Wallis yawned again, rubbing her eyes with her free hand as she held her book with the other. Suddenly there was a _thud _followed by a slight _splash_ as Wallis collided Fred Weasley, who had got to his feet to return glasses to the barman.

_"Oh Merlin's beard! I'm so sorry!"_ He called, placing the glasses down.

"_It's fine! Honestly it's okay."_ She laughed, and she patted at the wet patches of her tshirt and placed her book on the table.

"_Here, I'll get you something to dry that with." _Said Fred, picking up the glasses and sitting them on the bar. He returned with a small cloth in his hands. _"Here, sorry.. It's Wallis, right? You're Stephen's friend?" _He asked.

_"Yeah, and don't worry about it, it's_ fine," Wallis smiled._ "Thanks..?" _Wallis replied, trying to decipher which of the twins had drenched her in butterbeer as she took the cloth of off him._  
_

_"Fred." _He smiled.

_"Sorry, it's just so hard to tell you two apart." _She laughed. _"It's like Spot the Difference."_ Fred looked puzzled. _"Oh, sorry, it's a muggle game." _She said, slightly embarrassed.

_"My dad loves muggles." _He said

_"My mum's a muggle." _She said, sitting the now damp cloth onto the bar.

_"Really? So you're a half-blood?"_

_"I guess so!" _She smiled._ "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I'm really tired, so-"_

_"Oh right, sorry! Goodnight." _He said, waving at her as she walked up the stairs. Wallis' cheeks burned scarlet as she climbed the stairs. She was so embarassed at walking into him, nevermind being soaked in butterbeer in the process.

After changing into her pyjamas, Wallis collapsed onto her bed. Excitement washed over her. She would be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow, she would be at the start of term feast in less than twenty four hours and reunited with her other to best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

***Okay, so I decided to upload the second chapter as well, just to get things started really. I thougth I should also mention that I'm setting this fanfiction during the time of Prisoner of Azkaban, and once this is completed I'm going to continue with the same story, but progressing through Goblet of Fire and so on. I hope this makes sense, if it's confusing please feel free to ask me about it! Please read and comment, feel free to criticise!***

The Train Journey Home.

As Wallis re-packed her trunk the next morning, she looked out her window onto the crowded market streets of Muggle London. In a few hours, she would be on The Hogwart's Express, thundering through the hills and fields of North Scotland. There was something about the quiet and untouched glens that made Wallis feel at home, and safe.

It wasn't long until she heard a loud rap at the door, behind which Stephen was shouting to her, "_Get a move on! We're leaving in an hour!"_ Smiling to herself, Wallis packed her books into her trunk, but then noticed that she was one book short. Confused, she looked around her as she walked to her door to let Stephen in. He dumped his trunk by the door and sat down at the edge of he bed and picked up Lucy. _"What is it?" _He asked.

_"I've lost a book. Fantasic Beasts and Where to Find Them."_ She said, still looking puzzled.

_"Have you tried under the bed?"_ Stephen asked.

_"Now why would it be there?"_ She replied, looking quizzical.

"_I dunno.."_

_"Well, it definitely won't be under there. I can assure you."_ She laughed. Sighing to herself, Wallis closed her trunk and admitted defeat. _"I guess I can just order a new one from Flourish and Blotts."_

Wallis closed her case and made a last sweep of the room, ensuring she had all her belongings. She picked up her wand and placed it inside her coat in a pocket along with her new Prefect badge.

_"Well, we better be off." _Stephen said, failing to surpress a grin spreading across his face. Wallis carried her trunk and took Lucy from Stephen and they left the room and continued downstairs into the bar. Stephen thanked Tom the Innkeeper and they left through the busy streets of Muggle London. Having no real way of transport to King's Cross, they usually made their way on muggle transport. Wallis was used to it as it was part of her everyday, halfblood way of life. Stephen however, was not as accustomed as she was as his pure-blood status never lead him to take part in muggle modes of transport. Once on the bus, Wallis used the remainder of her muggle money to buy their fares and they sat near the front.

_"So, remind me again why there are big hills in the road?"_ Stephen asked.

_"So people don't go to fast over them and then they can't hurt people."_ Wallis replied.

_"Well, they're not doing their job very well are they? I'm going to be covered in bruises by the time we get to school!"_ He exclaimed. Wallis rolled her eyes as Stephen moved uncomfortably in his seat.

Before long they reached King's Cross Station. Once inside they collected trolleys on which they placed their trunks. Wallis beamed as the familiar Wizard families disappeared from view, vanishing one by one behind the barrier onto Platform 9 & 3/4. Wallis and Stephen walked briskly towards the wall, Stephen pushing the trolley with the trunks. Wallis' looked around as the wall engulfed them and Platform 9 & 3/4 surrounded them. They shared an excited glance as the huge steam engine that was The Hogwarts Express stood infront of them. They walked to the edge of the platform quickly as they were schedueled to leave in two minutes. Wallis removed her trunk from the trolley and continued inside the train. She walked along the row of compartments until she caught sight of a familiar face.

_"Luna!"_ She exclaimed, walking into the compartment. A pair of big, blue, dreamy eyes floated up from a page in _The Quibbler._

_"Oh, hello Wallis. Hello there Stephen." _She smiled, dazed. "_Oh how nice! You bought a kitten!"_

_"Yeah, just got her yesterday." _Wallis smiled.

_"Hey there, Luna."_ Stephen greeted. They took seats across from her after storing their trunks away. _"How's your dad doing?"_

_"Oh he's well. Still trying to round up the gnomes in the garden, he almost has half a choir now. If they would only stop running away.." _Luna trailed off as she looked out of the window. Wallis smiled to herself as she watched her crystally eyes float back to the pages of _The Quibbler. _That moment a very out of breathe Natalie appeared in the doorway of the compartment.

_"Look who decided to show up!"_ Stephen jeered.

_"H-Hilarious." _Natalie panted. _"Who's that?"_ She asked, pointing to Lucy. She had been lucky, as the second she sat down the wheels started to turn and they were pulling out of the station. Wallis felt excitement run through her like an electric current as she looked around the small compartment filled with her best friends. _"Wallis, where's your prefect badge? I thought your letter said they made you a prefect?"_

_"They did, I just haven't put it on yet. Infact,I really should go along to the end of the train, prefects are supposed to go and receive some talk and then walk up and down the aisle. I feel like a babysitter all ready. Stephen, would you take Lucy?" _Wallis moaned as she handed Lucy to Stephen. She had completely forgotten about her prefect duties.

_"We'll be there soon, don't worry." _Natalie reminded her as she left the compartment. Wallis gave a small wave as she continued down to the end carriage of the train, suddenly becoming more concious of the number of people now staring at her walking down the train. She removed her prefect badge from her pocket quickly pinned it onto her jumper before entering the carriage.

After receiving a good fifteen minute lecture on what not to do as a prefect, Wallis quickly went to rejoin her friends and grab her robes, as she had been instructed to change into them before monitoring the aisle. After changing, Wallis joined her fellow Ravenclaw prefect, Malcolm Balfour, as they patrolled the aisle. Wallis had never really spoken to Malcolm before, which made the short conversation between the two very strained. Wallis also struggled to speak very much, as Malcom seemed very happy talking about the successes of his family members. She never objected to this, as it allowed her mind to focus on ensuring everything was okay within the compartments. All she had to do was nod, or mutter _"Yeah." _Whenever Malcolm paused for breath.

After a few hours of sitting in the prefects compartment listening to endless droning - and an unschedueled train stop in the middle of nowhere, with the train in darkness and screaming coming from a few carriages, which had afterwards been confirmed as Dementors boarding the train in search for Sirius Black - Wallis was almost happy to find Fred and George Weasley in the next compartment as it was they once again began to walk up and down the corridor of the train and supervise the students.

_"And then of course my old father-" _Wallis stopped as, who she guessed as Fred, beckoned her into the compartment. Quizzical, she cautiously opened the compartment doors. "_You Weasley's aren't causing trouble are you? I'm in the middle of an interesting story."_ Malcolm sneered as he shot a look at Wallis, silently asking why she had opened their door.

"_Yes, gripping."_ Wallis said, rolling her eyes. _"What is it..?"_

_"Fred, again."_ Fred said with a slight smile._ "I just want to give you something."_ He added. Wallis looked confused.

_"It's not going to injure me is it?"_ She asked, knowing the Weasley Twin's reputation in pranking.

_"Of course not." _Said Fred.

"_We're insulted!"_ George said, putting on a disgustingly innocent voice with his hand on his chest.

_"Whatever it is, could you make it quicker? Wallis and I have responsibitlies." _Malcolm whined.

_"Tell you what, why don't you go fu-"_

_"Malcolm why don't you carry on and I'll catch up with you when I'm done?" _Wallis said hastily, cutting of George. Malcolm removed his tensed grip from his wand as he turned and stalked out of the compartment.

_"Pratt." _Fred proclaimed.

_"Try marching up and down an enclosed space with him for hours." _Wallis sighed. _"So, what is it you're giving me exactly?"_

_"Not giving as much as-" _Fred started.

"_Returning_." George finished. Fred reached up to his trunk and opened it. He fumbled around inside it for a moment and stopped.

"_Close your eyes and hold out your hands."_ Fred instructed.

_"I'm not sure.." _Wallis said, warily.

_"Come on, trust me it's not going to bite your head off. If I've grabbed the right one anyway.." _He said, looking sheepish. Wallis eyes widened._ "I'm kidding, come on trust me!"_ He laughed. Wallis cautiously held out her arms and half closed her eyes. She saw Fred placing a blurred object into her hands. She felt a leather-bound cover meet her hands and opened her eyes immediately. Her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _now sat in front of her.

_"Oh my- Fred, you're a lifesaver! I thought I had lost it! Oh I could hug you!" _She beamed. She caught sight of George smiling mischievously in the corner, looking at Fred. "_I'm going to pack this in my case, thanks again! I'll see you around." _Wallis smiled as she turned to leave the compartment.

_"Wallis hold on!"_ She turned on her heels, now facing the twins as she wondered which one had called after her.

"_Yeah?"_

_"I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to come to Hogsmeade with Georgie and me?" _Asked Fred. Wallis raised her eyebrows at the sudden gesture, but accepted it kindly.

"_Of course, I'd love to." _She smiled.

_"Great." _Fred beamed.

_"Okay, I have to go now or Malcolm will complain or something.." _Wallis sighed. _"I'll see you later."_

_"Bye."_ Fred smiled.

_"Bye, George." _Wallis waved with a smile. He returned the wave as she finally left the compartment, walking quickly down the aisle to rejoin Stephen, Natalie and Luna.

She looked out the window of compartments as she passed them, seeing the hills and spreadout fields of the Glens. The sun was beginning to set over the far hills, causing the sky to burn orange. Wallis smiled to herself as she continued down the aisle, her book held tight in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

***Okay, third chapter and apparently already two people have at least had a look through this, which is way more than I thought would! But anyway, if you are enjoying them, and choose to follow this, I'll be posting chapters every second day! That's pretty much it, enjoy!***

Coming Home.

An hour or so passed when Wallis looked out of the window and saw Hogsmeade sitting a mile or so away, with Hogwarts towering over it in the background. She had decided to stay in the carriage with Stephen, Luna and Natalie as she had figured Malcolm had found someone else to bore.

Ten minutes later, they were pulling into Hogsmeade Station and as the train grinded to a hault Wallis quickly pulled her trunk down and picked Lucy up from where she had been sitting.

"_Ready to go?"_ Natalie asked. They all nodded and followed each other out of the train, where there was a sea of students filling the platform.

_"Firs' years this way!"_ Cried a familiar gruff voice. Wallis smiled as Hagrid ushered first years this way and that.

_"Hey Hagrid!"_ Stephen called.

_"Alri' Stephen? Blimey! You'll be catchin' up on me nex'!" _Hagrid called, noticing that Stephen had grown yet again over summer. _"An' Wallis, prefect! Well done!"_

"_Thanks, Hagrid."_ She smiled. They waved goodbye to Hagrid and quickly tried to make their way to the carriages that pulled themselves. Luna had left them to join Ginny Weasley and travel up to the school with her, forcing Wallis, Natalie and Stephen to share a carriage with other people. They stepped inside the carriage and took down the hoods of their robes as there had been a sudden down pour of rain, soaking them to the bone.

Conversation within the carriage was short and forced, as they had managed to pick the carriage with Malcolm Balfour sitting in the corner. The looked smeered across his face told everyone he was angry at Wallis for leaving him, but more likely because he never managed to tell her what heroic endevour his "_dear old father_" had done.

Thankfully, the carriage ride was short and they were at the school in no time. They quickly ran inside, escaping Malcolm, and took their seats in The Great Hall.

The only bad thing about the start-of-term-feast was that Wallis, Stephen and Natalie had to split up and sit and different tables. Although they all had someone with whom they got along; Stephen often shared Quidditch tactics with the Weasleys, Natalie was good friends with a fourth year named Cedric Diggory, and Wallis had Luna.

Before the feast, the sorting took place, McGonagall read out a list of names, Ravenclaw gained a few new witches and wizards in the making, and Dumbledore stood and made his usual announcements, then made a brand new speech. A speech which made Wallis' stomach sink.

_"-Hogwarts will be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban, until such a time that Sirius Black is captured."_ Wallis felt a jolt as she suddenly lost her appetite. This meant that someone had expected Sirius Black to enter Hogwarts, that he would definitely try. Wallis' fear grew as she thought about it throughout the feast.

_"Wallis, are you okay? You look very pale."_ Asked Cho Chang, a fourth year Ravenclaw who was sitting opposite Wallis.

"_I'm fine Cho."_ She replied dissmissivly. Wallis remained silent for the remainder of the feast, rolling a profiterol around her plate with her fork.

In time, Dumbledore dismissed the students, encouraging them to go to bed and have a restful sleep before lessons in the morning. Wallis rejoined Stephen and Natalie, along with Luna, before leaving Stephen to walk with Ron Weasley to the Gryffindor common room. Natalie walked with Wallis and Luna before leaving them to walk the remainder of the way to the Hufflepuff dorms. Once they were alone, Luna piped up.

_"Wallis, you look sick." _She said dreamily.

"_Luna, I'm fine. I just, I'm scared, to be honest_." She sighed.

"_Why?" _She asked, confused.

"_Sirius Black." _Wallis shivered.

_"Oh no, you mean Stubby Boardman?"_

_"W-Who?!" _Wallis choked.

_"Stubby Boardman. He was in a band about ten years ago, he disappeared, but now he's adopted the name of Sirius Black and is on the run!" _Luna said, wide-eyed. Wallis surpressed a giggle.

"_Well, I guess there's no need to be scared if he's really just an old guitarist_." Wallis smirked. Luna did not know that this far fetched story had Wallis fighting off an explosion of laughter, but just started blankly at her. "_It's.. It's an - ins- instrument_." Wallis said, biting her tongue as to stop herself from laughing as she spoke.

When they finally arrived in Ravenclaw Tower, Luna left Wallis with a short and smiley "_goodnight_." and Wallis quickly walked to her dormitory and changed to her pyjamas, hiding herself in her bed and focusing on trying to sleep. She had drawn the curtains around her bed, shut her eyes tight.

_"He can't get in here, the Dementors will kill him, Dumbledore won't let it happen..." _She thought, as she drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning she woke to an empty room and - panicking- she dressed in a flash and ran down to breakfast, almost running past Luna on the way.

_"Morning."_ She smiled gently.

_"Morning, how late am I?"_ She panted.

_"Oh not very, breakfast just started, lessons aren't for another half-hour."_ Wallis breathed a sigh of relief as she and Luna walked into The Great Hall. Wallis quickly jogged to Stephen at the Gryffindor table, to ask what lessons he had.

_"Charms, double Potions with Snape, then Defence Against the Dark Arts with the new guy." _He sighed, placing down his timetable.

_"You have Charms first? With Flitwick?!"_ Wallis asked.

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"So do I!"_ She called.

_"Miss Bell, the Ravenclaw table is over there."_ Said the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall.

_"Oh sorry Professor, I was just - I'll go now." _She said quickly, rejoining Luna for breakfast. Wallis quickly ate some toast and bacon as her appetite has most definitely returned since the previous night.

After breakfast Wallis and Stephen made their way to Charms, while Wallis tried to explain muggle money to him.

"_How many times?! One hundred pence in a pound, five pounds is five hundred pennies! You have pennies, pence pieces, pound coins and notes." _She repeated. Just then she heard shouting from behind her and as she turned round she saw a third year Slytherin shouting at a second year Gryffindor.

_"-and you're filthy muggle mothe-"_

_"OI! What are you doing?!" _Wallis shouted. The platinum haired third year turned round. His face was familiar.

_"I'm about to teach this filthy halfblood a lesson."_ He sneered.

_"Ha, no you won't." _Wallis said, standing infront of the Gryffindor.

_"Really? Are you going to stop me, Mudblood?"_

_"How dare you!" _Stephen shouted, pointing his wand at the boys throat. He struggled against the wall, whimpering.

"_Don't waste your time on that coward, Stephen. All of you, get to class!" _She called, and they scattered. Stephen lowered his wand and the boy scarpered.

_"You should of let me hex him, didn't you hear what he called you?!"_

_"Yes, but if he sees it affecting me it'll just give him the impression he's won. On the other hand, being a prefect is fun." _She smiled, walking into class.

Professor Flitwick had them practising summoring charms with small bags of feather as _"an easy first lesson of the year"_ although Stephen was struggling.

_"Here, watch. Like this - Accio!"_ Wallis said confidently, and the small pouch of feathers zoomed into her hand.

_"Oh well done Miss Bell!" _Squeaked Flitwick. _"I see your talent hasn't faded over summer! Your father was a magnificent Charms student also!" _

_"Thanks, Professor." _Wallis smiled.

Stephen practised throughout the lesson, finally managing to move the pouch more than a meter towards him near the end. After clearing away disgarded feathers and picking some out of her hair, Wallis quickly left for Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

_"It is not against the rules to arrive on time Miss Bell, infact, quite the opposite. But I assume you know that, as a prefect."_ Professor McGonagall said, raising her eyebrows.

_"Yes, sorry Professor."_ Wallis muttered. She looked around quickly for a seat, spying an empty row at the back of the room. She quickly moved over to it and threw her bag under the desk. She sat her wand on the desk, ready to listen to the mornings lesson plan.

_"Now, as I was saying, as always it is essential that you focus your- Oh for goodness sake, and what are your excuses for turning up late my class on the first day back?!"_ Professor McGonagall called. Wallis turned in her seat towards the door where Fred and George were standing quite naturally.

_"Sorry Professor, we slept in and Snape made us stay behind and clear up some mess-"_

_"Potions everywhere. He went mad." _

_"But it's clean now."_

_"That is all very well! But it does not defeat the fact you have already missed ten minutes of my lesson! Take a seat and be quiet!"_ They stalked over towards Wallis, surpressing giggles as they pulled out chairs and threw down their bags. Wallis took note of the _"F" _Stitched into the twin beside her's bag, indicating George was sitting at the other end of the row.

_"Better be careful what we say here Georgie, we've got a Prefect beside us."_ Fred said in a mock whisper. Wallis smirked.

_"I've already overheard plenty at The Leaky Cauldron."_ She replied. Fred looked concerned for a moment. _"I'm kidding." _She laughed. He breathed a sigh of relief and began to roll his wand across the table.

Professor McGonagall gave them the task of transfiguring slugs into eyebrows, much to the amusement of Fred and George.

Fred and George mastered the transfiguration in a few minutes, while Wallis tried to contain her laughter and focus on the slug other than Fred and George increasing the size of the eyebrows and putting them on their face.

"_Look, I'm Marcus Flint."_ Said George, placing one large eyebrow over his face. Fred burst into a fit of laughter at the expense of the Slytherin Chaser. Wallis laughed but then became frustrated as she could not transfigure the slug. It didn't help that she was wary of picking it up and moving it due to the mucus.

_"Do you need a hand?" _Fred asked.

_"Yeah.."_ Wallis sighed. He smiled and lifted the slug, placing it in front of Wallis again, who grimaced.

"_It tends to help if it's not hanging off the desk."_ He joked.

"_I didn't want to pick it up, it's all slimy and gross."_

_"Like a mini Snape with no legs."_ George interjected, causing Wallis and Fred to laugh so loud that McGonagall scowled at them. They sniggered as the bit their lips trying not to laugh again. Over the course of double Transfiguration and after practising and muttering the incantation a few times, Wallis finally mastered the spell.

_"Thanks Fred, I didn't know you were good at Transfiguration! No offence." _She added quickly.

_"None taken, thanks. The first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend, if you still want to go?"_ Fred asked.

_"What? Oh yeah! Of course!"_ She called, finally remembering the plans she had made to visit Hogsmeade with Fred and George.

_"Cool, I'll-"_

_"We!" _George called.

"_We'll meet you in the Entrance Courtyard after lunch?" _Fred offered, packing his bag to head to lunch.

_"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."_ Wallis called, waving as she left for The Great Hall. She couldn't wait to visit Hogsmeade again this year, visit the sugar filled rooms of Honeydukes, drink a warm butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks, and perhaps even take a look at the Shreiking Shack.


	4. Chapter 4

***Okay, so not much really happens here, hopefully it'll get more exciting in the next chapter. OH and someone favourited this story so hey thanks random citizen i love you. Okay, enjoy!***

A Day in Hogsmeade.

Wallis woke on Saturday morning as Lucy pawed at her face and scratched her forehead.

_"Morning Lucy." _She groaned. Lucy meowed as Wallis lifted her and placed her on the bedside table. She yawned as she searched through her trunk for some clothes to wear to Hogsmeade. Once she had changed into a tshirt and some jeans she looked into a small mirror on her bedside table. She looked into it and noticed her blue hair._ "Time for a change I think Lucy."_ She said to the cat and she shook her head from side to side. When she looked back in the mirror she saw her long light brown hair fall down her back. Wallis picked up Lucy and walked down to the common room, where she found it empty apart from Luna waiting by the fireplace.

_"Oh, good morning Wallis. Are you going to Hogsmeade today?"_ She asked.

_"Yes Luna, would you like me to get anything for you?" _

"_Hmm, perhaps some Chocolate Frogs, or some Bertie Botts. Hold on and I'll get the money for you."_ She smiled.

_"Oh no it's fine, I've got some here. Just give me it when I get back." _Wallis replied. _"Are you coming to Lunch?"_

"_Yes, lets go."_ She said, dazed. They walked out of the common room and wandered along to the Great Hall, as Luna was talking about what was included in the next issue of _The Quibbler._

When Wallis walked in to the Great Hall, she noticed Natalie sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Cedric Diggory by her side. Cedric and Natalie waved over at her and Luna as they took seats at the Ravenclaw table and then returned their waves. Wallis caught sight of Stephen walking in and taking a seat at the Gryffindor table beside Ron Weasley.

"_Luna, I'll be back in a minute."_ Wallis said as she stood up to go and talk to Stephen. Wallis had been thinking about her arrangements to go to Hogsmeade with Fred and George, and thought that perhaps it would be a good idea to take Stephen with her, as he was also friends with the Weasleys. She approached Stephen and tapped him on the shoulder.

_"Yeah?"_ He asked as he turned round.

_"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade today? With Fred and George?"_ She asked.

_"Erm, yeah sure. I need ink anyway, my bottles smashed yesterday. Bloody owl knocked them over."_ He muttered.

_"Yeah, sorry about that mate.." _Ron sighed.

_"Come over to the table when you're finished and we'll meet Fred and George outside."_ Wallis interjected.

"_Okay, sure." _Wallis walked over and rejoined Luna and finished her lunch.

After lunch, Stephen and Wallis journeyed to the Entrance Courtyard to meet the Twins. Wallis was glad to see that they were wearing matching jumpers, but with "_F"_ and "_G" _on the front and there would be no trouble telling them apart.

_"But listen, if we just used dungbombs then- wait, I'll tell you later." _Said George as he noticed Wallis and Stephen approaching_._

"_Hi, I didn't know you were coming Stephen?" _Fred said, looking to Wallis.

"_I asked if he wanted to come, it's okay right?" _Wallis asked.

_"Of course." _He smiled to her. Wallis felt herself blush slightly as he did so, and quickly tried to move subjects.

_"Shall we go then?"_ She walked out of the courtyard and towards the entrance to Hogsmeade and continued down the High Street. They discussed where to go first, but as they couldn't pick, decided to split up and meet in The Three Broomsticks later. George had suddenly remembered he needed a new quill, so joined Stephen as they went to a shop to buy school supplies. Fred however, had offered to join Wallis in Honeydukes. Wallis walked in and wandered over to the Chocolate Frogs and took a few for Luna, then walked over to the colourful stand holding Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

_"I've never really liked these."_ Wallis said as she grimaced.

_"Then why are you buying them?"_ Fred asked, confused.

_"They're for Luna." _She smiled.

_"Oh right, I swear I got a bogey-flavoured one once."_ He frowned.

_"Delightful."_ Wallis smirked.

"_Everything but."_ Fred laughed. Wallis walked over to the man behind the till as she could feel herself blushing again.

_"Thanks."_ She muttered as she turned away from the man and waited for Fred to pay for his things.

_"Would you mind coming to Zonkos with me?"_ Fred asked.

_"'Course not!"_ Wallis smiled letting him lead the way. "_What are you going for?"_

_"Just some - Infact, it's probably better if you don't know."_ He laughed.

_"Ah, right. I'm going to guess it's for some really big prank you and George have planned?"_ She asked.

"_Well, yeah. Wait, you won't - tell - anyone will you?"_ He replied.

_"What?! Of course not!" _She laughed.

_"Oh, right. Thanks." _He smiled. _"I like your hair by the way. How do you change it so often?"_

"_I'm, erm, I'm a metamorphamagus." _Wallis said quietly.

_"Really?! No way?!"_ Fred said, amazed.

"_Yeah, really."_ She laughed.

"_So you can turn into anything you want? And change how you look and stuff?!"_

_"Yeah, my eyes are actually naturally green, I just changed them to blue when I was about 12. I could change them back if I wanted though." _Wallis smiled.

"_So you could change them right now?"_ He asked.

_"Yeah, look."_ She said. Wallis closed her eyes tight then reopened them, looking at Fred with her natural green eyes.

"_Wow." _He said, looking into her eyes. Wallis smiled at him as he was starting to stare. She looked away awkwardly and closed her eyes again. When she opened them her eyes were blue again.

_"So, shall we go to Zonko's then?"_ She smiled, trying not to blush too obviously as Fred peered down into her eyes, enabling her so see herself in his. Fred nodded and actioned for Wallis to walk out first, then followed her nextt door to Zonko's.

Wallis had never really visited Zonko's on her travels to Hogsmeade, but as she walked in she couldn't imagine why not. The brightly coloured shop was filled with laughter and happiness as people tested out pranking equipment and practical jokes. She could see how this shop would attract people like Fred and George. Fred's eyes widened as he took in the general atmosphere of the shop.

_"I feel like I'm - Home." _ He laughed, taking Wallis' hand and pulling her towards different stalls and explaining products to her in a mad rush. Her heart raced as she felt Fred's soft skin on her hand and suddenly became very concious of how sweaty her own hand was. She laughed as Fred lead her this way and that, she had never seen someone so excited.

After spending some time in Zonko's with Fred, Wallis started to realise just how she felt about Fred and kept blushing when he made her laugh, or when he smiled at her. She felt strange, she had never had a crush before, not like this anyway.

When they left Zonko's, Wallis and Fred left for The Three Broomsticks to join Stephen and George, and have a few butterbeers before going back to school. The temperature outside had dropped considerably, making Wallis feel slightly sick to her stomach. It wasn't until she saw dementors flying high overhead that she knew why. She started to panic slightly, pulling Fred's jumper to drag him inside The Three Broomsticks as she didn't want to spend anymore time in the presence of dementors than she needed. They hurried inside the pub and picked a table far from the door and waited for George and Stephen.

She sat down at a table as Fred walked to get them both a butterbeer. She couldn't help but stare a little as he walked ahead, causing her to go into a slight daze as she admired his strong beater's build, his broad shoulders and his powerful stance. A loud clatter from some goblins across the pub broke her thoughts, causing her to hide her face slightly as she realised Fred was returning to the table, smiling as he carried their drinks. She sighed to herself as he sat in front of her and began talking about a number of pranks he had pulled with George as Wallis sat and quietly admired him a bit more, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

***Finally a little bit of drama! Hopefully this hasn't been too boring, and this will hopefully spice it up a bit. Enjoy!***

Comfort in Chaos.

Half an hour after they had entered the Three Broomsticks, Wallis and Fred were joined by Stephen and George; who looked like they hadn't seen sunlight for years.

"What happened to you?" Wallis asked Stephen.

"Too many dementors out there for my liking." He replied, then headed towards the bar for four more butterbeers and when he returned, he and the twins got stuck into a debate about Quidditch teams.

"Freddie and I don't really have a preferred team, but I'd personally back Puddlemere United, if it came to it." George said, placing his cup down onto the wooden table.

"Yeah, same here probably." Fred agreed.

"I'm afraid I'm a Magpies man myself." Stephen confessed. "But you probably guessed that, right?" He laughed.

"I had a sneaking suspicion." The twins laughed.

"What about you, Wallis? Are you a Magpies fan, too?" Fred asked, a flicker of actual interest on his face.

"Hmm? Oh - right, er, I'm actually more of Kenmare Kestrels kind of girl." She said matter-of-factly.

"Really? They're a great team!" George exclaimed.

"I know." Wallis smirked over her cup.

"Wait, is that why you-"

"No, before you ask that's not why I like them." She laughed, cutting of Fred. "My dad's a die-hard Kestrels fan. Has been all his life, I guess I just grew up supporting them, and I used to go to loads of matches." She smiled.

"Oh, right." He said, suddenly somewhat shy. Stephen, being her oldest friend, still found amusement in Wallis telling people about her interest in Quidditch - as not many girls were very bothered about Quidditch teams - and proceeded to snigger to himself at Fred and George being put in their place.

"And I'm a bit of a sucker for anything Irish." She admitted with a laugh, causing the boys to roll their eyes.

"Y'know, Ireland are favourites for the World cup next year." Stephen announced. "Apparently they've just ordered seven brand new Firebolts." Wallis zoned out slightly as they became absorbed in a conversation about brooms and which was the best one. She quietly immersed herself in the company and atmosphere of the full, but comfortable, pub.

A while - and three butterbeers - later, Wallis was scanning around the pub in a content, sleepy daze.

"I think we should head back to the castle, it's nearing dinnertime." Wallis said suppressing a yawn, as she had looked to the clock in her dreamy state and noticed the time.

"Merlin's beard! It's nearly half past four!" Fred exclaimed. Wallis sobered up slightly as Fred's loud voice startled her slightly. They quickly scrambled around collecting their things and left the pub. As they stepped into the busy high street, Wallis felt the temperature drop immediatley, her insides freezing over slightly and she felt her stomach going numb.

"Bloody dementors, I swear I'm f-" Wallis turned her head quickly as she heard someone shouting. There was a growing murmur of voices as well as the sound of frantic footsteps. "What the hell?" She asked, looking around in confusion. Fred and George looked to each other as people began to congregate around a very out of breath woman, who looked distressed.

"It's him! He's here! Sirius Black, everyone run! Get inside!" called the frightened woman. Wallis' muscles froze. It was him, he was here. She felt the icy air fill her lungs as she panicked. People rushed around her shouting, while some ran straight towards where the woman had come from, _'Where are they going?'_ She thought to herself. She looked around at the mass of bodies running around her, going this way and that, running inside, slamming doors and closing windows. It was a minute or so before Wallis realised someone was pulling on her arm, shouting for her to run. She turned, expecting Stephen to be by her side, but he wasn't there.

"Wallis quickly; we need to get back to the castle!" Fred called to her.

"Stephen, where did he go? Where's George?" She said, her tone like that of a lost child.

"The-They'll be fine just run!" Fred said, pulling her with the rush of people as he guided her back to the road towards the castle. As she looked back towards the High Street, she saw two, tall ginger boys disappearing around a corner. Stephen and George had ran off to fight Sirius Black. Wallis' knees weakened for a moment as she captured the reality of what was happening, two of her friends were running to take part in a duel with a notorious mass murderer and she couldn't help as she was being pulled this way and that in a mass of students fleeing for the Hogwarts grounds.

Wallis' head began to stop spinning as Fred pulled her into the Entrance Courtyard, and sat her down on the edge of the fountain.

"Wallis - Merlin, you're shaking - Look it's okay, they'll be back in no time-" Wallis zoned out as she noticed some third year Ravenclaws running around, looking anxious. Wallis took a deep, shaky breath. She looked at Fred as he placed his arms on hers in an attempt to steady her although he was shaking a bit himself. Wallis noticed the group of Ravenclaws were approaching her and Fred, looking rather timid.

"You do it!" One said in a whisper.

"No, yo- Oh, fine!" Another sighed. "Erm, e-excuse me?" She said. It took Wallis half a minute to realise she was talking to her.

"Y-yes? A-are you okay?" Wallis asked as Fred stepped back.

"We're fine, we just - well, we know something about what's happened in Hogsmeade, we thought we could tell you because you're a prefect." The girl admitted. Wallis shuddered a bit, then stood up. Fred put his hand on her back in an attempt to steady her again as she was still shaking.

"What is it?" Wallis asked in a serious tone.

"We were to scared to say down there, in case someone thought we were lying, but we're not honest!"

"Just tell me what it is!" Wallis called, a bit too loud as her patience was wearing thin.

"E-Erm, okay, we'll we overheard Draco Malfoy telling that woman who ran through the Highstreet that he saw man in an alleyway, and then described him to her, and he gave the exact description of Sirius Black!" A small girl said.

"Okay, b-but how do you know he didnt see S-" Wallis choked on the name, taking a deep breath. "-Sirius Black?" Wallis asked sceptically.

"We heard him laughing about the woman believing him to Vincent Crabbe!"

"Okay, I'll let Professor Flitwick know, thanks for telling me." Wallis finished, and turned to return to Fred. However, as she turned she saw the great doors of the Entrance Hall open and five professors walk out. Professor Dumbledore lead Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout into the Entrance courtyard, looking around quizzingly.

"I am instructing all pupils to return to their dormitories until dinner, after which I would like you all to return to your dorms." He spoke strongly.

"Malfoys not going to stop until he gets this placed closed." Fred scowled. "Little pr-"

"Mr Weasley!" Professor McGonagall called. Fred turned to see her stern face looking up at him. "Were you in Hogsmeade today?"

"Yes Professor, I was with Wallis, George and Stephen." He admitted.

"Do you have any information as to Black was spotted?"

"Professor," Wallis interjected. "I've been told, by a group of third year girls, that it was a hoax." She added timidly.

"A hoax?"

"Yes, they informed me they over heard Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe laughing after telling woman they spotted someone of Black's description in an alleyway." She replied.

"Those are serious accusations, but I shall inform Professor Snape. Do you know the names of these girls? So I can inform Professor Flitwick if any other information is needed." Wallis gave the names of the girls she knew, and once McGonagall had left them, she turned to Fred.

"Where are they?" Wallis asked.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. They're in no danger if it was a hoax, they'll have snuck back into the Three Broomsticks for another butterbeer." Fred laughed. Wallis put her head in her hands and hid her face. What if it hadn't been a hoax? What if Black had actually been in Hogsmeade? Wallis felt Fred's arm pulling her into him.

"That was so scary, what if he was really here? What if he is and we don't know?" Wallis said, still hiding her face in her hands against Fred's shoulder.

"I doubt he'll try and break into Hogwarts anytime soon, I mean, I know Dumbledore's old but come on. Do you really think he'd even give Black the slightest opportunity to break in?" He laughed lightly, holding her. Wallis became suddenly aware of what was happening. She quickly realised how comfortable she was, leaning o Fred's shoulder. "Hey, here come our brave soldiers." He added. Wallis pulled herself away from Fred unwillingly and looked over to the Entrance. Stephen was laughing at something George had said, but as they came closer Wllis realised the small bandage above Stephen's eye and George's limp.

"What happened to you?! I thought i was just a hoax?!" She panicked. Stephen laughed as she stared at his head.

"I was pushed into a wall in the crowd, calm down." He smirked. "Bit gutting really, could have gone a bit of duelling before dinner."

"And I went over on my ankle when we were running..." George admitted, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Just as well it was a hoax, if he really was there and you two tried to save us, we may as well just ask him to curse us." Fred laughed. Stephen gave him an appreciative hand gesture and they turned to walk into the castle.

The four of them laughed as they walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Wallis parted ways and wandered over to the Ravenclaw table, where she took a seat beside Luna. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until the golden plate filled with food.

"Hello Wallis, did you enjoy Hogsmeade?" Luna smiled, suddenly aware of Wallis' presence. Wallis looked at her and smiled, laughing slightly as she began to recite her experience to Luna as she beamed dreamily.


	6. Chapter 6

***Little note to say that I might not be posting so much over the next week as I have a big project to do over summer for school, but I'll try to upload when I can, and that I had a really nice review about the last chapter and I'm glad people are actually reading this! Thank you random citizens. Enjoy***

A Trip To the Lake.

Wallis sat in Charms on Wednesday afternoon, trying to quickly take down notes. Thoughts of the end of year exams burrowed into her mind, leaving her in a state of panic as she realised the importance of passing her OWLS.

"Wallis, hand!" Stephen said in a hushed voice. He was craning his head trying to see her notes. Wallis moved her arm and looked at his piece of parchment. It was blank.

"How do you expect to pass your OWLS when you wont even take notes?!" She replied in a whisper.

"What am I doing right now?" He asked. Wallis shook her head and handed her parchment to Stephen. "I wish this class was over, I'm starving."

"That's what you get for sleeping in, why were you up so late anyway? Hermione Granger told me that George caught you coming into the dormitory at eleven o'clock."

"I was.. Y'know - Quidditch practice."

"At eleven o'clock at night?" Wallis said, raising her eyebrow.

"Well I went a walk afterwards. With Alicia." He said with a coy smile.

"Alicia? Who's she?" Wallis asked, she didn't know of an Alicia in their year.

"Alicia Spinnet, she's a Gryffindor Chaser. She's in the year below." He replied, quickly returning to earth down some notes.

"Ahh." Wallis said, smiling and raising her eyebrows. "So where did you and Alicia get to?"

"We just walked around the grounds. It was a nice night and neither of us wanted to spend it inside the castle. We went to see Hagrid for a while, told him how the practice went. I think we might have a chance of winning the cup this year." He said matter-of-factly.

"So will you be seeing Alicia any time soon?" Wallis asked.

"Maybe, will you be seeing Fred?" He replied, raising his eyebrows. Wallis' eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, sitting up straight and scribbling on a spare piece of parchment.

"Don't think I haven't realised." He smirked.

"You've lost me, no idea what you're on about." She said, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Sure, Wallis." He laughed.

They packed away their ink and parchment as Professor Flitwick signalled the end of lesson. Wallis remained quiet on the way to lunch, slightly embarrassed. She and Stephen wandered down to the Great Hall for lunch, where she saw Fred and George sitting at the Gryffindor table. She hid her face and said a quick 'Goodbye' to Stephen before rushing off to the Ravenclaw table to join Luna. She jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder before she reached the table. She turned to see Fred standing in front of her, looking down at her. She couldn't help the colour rushing to her cheeks.

"Oh, hi Fred." She smiled, trying to act as casual as she could.

"Er, hey." He said, she noticed he seemed different, almost worried.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Oh nothing - really. I was just wondering - do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked.

"Erm, no. I was just going to do some homework." She shrugged.

"Oh, right. I was going to ask if you wanted to maybe - y'know what, never mind." He said, shaking his head. Wallis noticed the top of his ears reddening as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, what is it?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to maybe, go a walk around the grounds tonight? With me?" He asked.

"J-Just you?" Wallis stuttered. Her stomach flipped at the thought.

"Well, yeah. It'd be just us." He smiled. Another flip.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I guess I could do my homework another time. It's due Friday anyway." She smiled, pushing a piece of hair behind her hair.

"Really? Great! I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall after dinner?" He asked.

"Okay, sounds good." She beamed. "I'll see you then." She added with a wave, and turned to join Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

During lunch, Luna and Wallis discussed crumple-horned Snorkacks while eating an assortment of sandwiches that sat in front of them. Before long they came onto the subject of the new Defence Against the Darks teacher.

"So, Professor Lupin, what's he like?" Wallis asked Luna.

"Oh, Professor Lupin's very good. He is very kind." She said dreamily. Wallis was supposed to have Professor Lupin first thing on Tuesday, but he unfortunately had to miss class because he had fallen ill. Today, assuming he had recovered, Wallis had him for a double lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

After lunch, Wallis, Stephen and Natalie entered the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom for what they hoped would be their first lesson with Professor Lupin. As the took their seats, third row from the back, they looked up hopefully, to find a man with patched robes and pallid skin looking down at them, smiling happily.

"Good afternoon, class." He said, descending the staircase from his office. "I, as you may well have guessed, am Professor Lupin. I understand that given my absence I may not have made the best impression, but all I ask is for hard work, and for you to enjoy my classes." He said, his greying hair falling slightly onto his face. Wallis caught a glimpse of a small scar running down his cheek as light hit it. "Today, I have a treat for you all." He smiled, walking over to what seemed to be a box, covered with a velvet sheet. He pulled it back to reveal a glass case, filled with water. Wallis, Natalie and Stephen squinted their eyes for a better look, finally spotting the small flat faced creature who's tentacles danced underneath its pale, smooth body. "Now, can anybody tell me what kind of creature this is?" Professor Lupin asked. A few hands shot straight to the air. It was obvious everyone knew the creature inside was a Grindylow, but not many were adventurous enough to answer.

"Yes, you. Malcolm? Yes?" Wallis' head turned to Malcolm Balfour, who sat a few rows ahead, near the front on the opposite side of the room.

"Well, Sir, I believe that is a Grindylow." He said, his pompous attitude polluting the air.

"You believe right, Mr Balfour. It is indeed; a Grindylow. I thought, as an easy start to the year, we could start with a nice project of sorts. I would like you, in groups of no more than four, to monitor the behaviour and eating patterns of this Grindylow. You will have one week to do this, and I would like eleven inches of parchment on the Grindylow's natural habitat, it's main food source, and how to identify one." He looked to the class, who were now captivated by excitement of a new project. "Well, now you know what to do, I guess you can pick your own groups and get started!" He said with a smile, clasping his hands in front of his chest. Wallis looked to either side of her, and she was met by the predictable smiles from her two best friends.

"We better go and take a look at this thing then." Wallis laughed, standing up and picking up her quill and some parchment to take notes. She followed Natalie and Stephen up to the glass case filled with green water and some weeds, grimacing as she looked closer at the Grindylow.

"Ew, look at it, it's teeth are disgusting." Natalie said, frowning.

"It's like a water-dwelling Marcus Flint." Stephen smirked.

"You really dislike him, don't you?" Wallis laughed.

"Well, yeah. I mean he's a right pain in the ar-"

"Maybe we should take some notes!" Natalie said, cutting him off as Professor Lupin turned to them, catching on to Stephen's words.

At the end of the lesson, Wallis, Natalie and Stephen all had enough notes for an acceptable description of a Grindylow, even if all three essays were bound to be extremely similar. Wallis packed away her things and waited for the other two to do the same.

"Natalie?" Wallis asked as she placed her ink bottles in her bag. "Now that we've settled in, how about we do something tomorrow night Just us girls, you, Luna and I?"

"That's sound great, it'd be great to get some of these essays out the way. Then I could maybe focus on writing a decent one for Lupin. Why not do it tonight?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, well, you see, I'm busy." Wallis stuttered.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Natalie asked as they walked down the corridor.

"She's got a date with Fred." Stephen said, nudging Wallis' arm.

"Oh be quiet, it's not a date." Wallis said, rolling her eyes. _'I wish.'_ she caught herself thinking.

"That's not what George was saying." Stephen replied.

"Give it a rest, we're only going a walk of the grounds." Wallis said, looking to Natalie. "Wait, what was George saying? No, never mind." Wallis sighed. Her hopes had heightened slightly. She closed her eyes as she drew herself back to reality.

Stephen left Wallis and Natalie to walk to Gryffindor tower to meet Fred and when he was gone, Natalie looked at Wallis.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Natalie asked. Wallis looked confused.

"Well, I'm not wearing my robes. Probably just my jeans and my Weird Sisters shirt. I might change my hair, I'm getting bored with it." She said, running her dark brown hair through her fingers. She went into her bag and fished out her small pocket mirror. She looked at her eyes, then her hair. She closed her eyes tight and shook her head from side to side. When she opened them, she saw her naturally green eyes and dark red, almost burgundy hair, which fell to just above her waist. "There, what do you think?" She said, pulling her hair to one side of her head.

"It's very, different." She said with a familiar smile. Wallis took this compliment and continued to walk to Ravenclaw Tower, after leaving Natalie near the kitchens.

Wallis sat in the Great Hall beside Luna, listening to Cho Chang drone about the upcoming Quidditch match.

"Well I think it'll be an easy win for Gryffindor, I mean, Slytherin don't have the best team. If I'm honest, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are the best teams. Hufflepuff's team is a train wreck. Apart from Cedric, he's a magnificent Seeker." she gushed, with a admiring smile in the direction of the Hufflepuff table. Wallis looked over to the Hufflepuff table as she noticed a scowl creeping on Cho's face. She saw Natalie laughing as Cedric smiled at her.

"Hufflepuff aren't that bad." Wallis piped up as she watched Cho scowl at Natalie.

"You're just saying that because your friend over there." Cho sneered.

"And what if I am?" Wallis said, raising her eyebrows and watching Cho's face.

Cho saw a look on Wallis' face that warned her not to take the conversation any further, and she looked down at her plate. Pleased with herself, Wallis smiled and looked down at her food. She stared at it, rolling some peas around her plate.

"Aren't you hungry, Wallis?" Luna chimed.

"Not very..." She said as she thought forward to walking around the grounds with Fred, nerves starting to creep through her stomach. She grew more nervous at the rising terror of making a fool of herself infront of him, she pushed away her plate and began to bite her nails.

"Wallis, Wallis your hair is changing colour... Are you alright?" Luna asked. Wallis looked up and ran her hair through her fingers to find it had changed colour to a dark green colour.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She said, shaking her head from side to side again. After checking her hair had returned to burgundy and glanced over to the Gryffindor table. She saw Fred and George, who were sitting beside Stephen who was digging into Swiss rolls and ice cream. She saw Fred's head turn and quickly looked away. She subtly looked over again, to see Fred leaving the table and walking out to the Entrance Hall. "Luna, I have to go now. I'll see you in the common room." Wallis smiled, walking away and waving. As she walked past the tables, she saw Fred waiting for her outside. Her stomach flipped as she walked through the large oak doors of the Entrance Hall to join him.

"Hey!" She beamed, tapping Fred on the shoulder and acting as casual as her nerves allowed .

"Oh, hi." Fred smiled awkwardly. "You changed your hair again!"

"Yeah, brown was getting boring. I changed my eyes too." She smiled as Fred leaned forward to take a closer look.

"Amazing. I wish I could do that. I could blame pranks on someone else."

"And by someone else, do you mean Ron?" Wallis laughed.

"How did you guess?" Fred winked, causing Wallis' stomach to flip slightly.

They set off around the grounds, walking in the direction of the clearing. There was a strange smell of muck and a faint scent of what smelled like weed killer.

"Eurgh, what's that smell?" Wallis asked, looking around them. She saw Hagrid, pottering around outside his hut.

"Should've known." Fred laughed. "Hey Hagrid!" He called. Hagrid turned around and waved at them, sitting a large bag onto a wooden workbench and waving at them.

"Alri'?! Where are you two off to then?" He asked.

"Fred and I were going a walk to the lake." Wallis replied.

"Oh, just yer two selves?" Hagrid asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Well, yes." Wallis replied, turning slightly red.

"Oh righ' don't let me ruin yer fun. I'll let yeh be on yer way." Hagrid said, nodding to Fred.

"Bye, Hagrid." They called as the continued their walk down to the lake.

By the time they reached the lake, Wallis and Fred were deep in conversation about Muggle bands.

"So this, Johnny Rotter-"

"Rotten." Wallis interjected.

"Sorry, this Johnny Rotten, he was in the Sex Pistols?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, they were a punk band in the seventies."

"Punk?" Fred questioned.

"Well, they made music that usually revolved around politics and the government, normally voicing their opinions in really loud, quite angry, music." said Wallis.

"Sounds, delightful?" Fred said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, they were really good. They had this bassist, called Sid Vicious. He was so handsome, he had big spiky hair and his cheekbones - anyway, he died because he took too many drugs, he was so amazing. He wasn't a very good player, but he was gorgeous." Wallis gushed.

"Two questions; what are drugs? And what's a bassist?" Fred asked, confused.

"A bass is a kind of guitar, the one with the strings? And a bassist is the person who plays it. Drugs are like potions, but they're injected into you skin through a needle, or swallowed." Wallis said. "They make you feel different for a while but it can become addictive, and you can die from drug overdose if you take too many or too much at one time."

"Woah. No offence, but Muggles can be really bloody stupid." Fred said, slight look of disgust and shock washed across his face.

"I agree. He killed his girlfriend too. Sid, I mean." Wallis added.

"But you still find him attractive?" Fred asked, his brow furrowed.

"Well, yeah." Wallis admitted, blushing slightly.

"Merlin's beard, I'm amazed you're not out hunting down Sirius Black." He said with a smirk. Although any mention of that name usually sent shivers down her spine, Wallis laughed with Fred.

Later they sat under the old oak tree that sat on the banks of the lake, while Wallis listened to Fred talk about his dad's job at the ministry.

"Sometimes he brings things home and tinkers with them, puts different charms on then and stuff."

"Can't he lose his job for that?" Wallis asked, slightly alarmed.

"Well, yes. But he's smart enough not to get caught." He smiled. "Like Georgie and I."

"Oh please, everyone knows that any pranks that go on in this school are either you two or Peeves." She laughed. "Honestly, it's a wonder you haven't been expelled yet."

"McGonagall would miss us too much." Fred winked.

"I'm sure she could just take the points off someone else."

"She actually gave points to George once."

"Did she make a mistake?" Wallis asked.

"No, in fact it was the other day, after the Hogsmeade trip." said Fred. "She gave him and Stephen five points each for 'bravery'." He said, jokingly placing his hand over his heart. "Sickens me."

"You should be proud of him!" Wallis laughed. "And anyway, if it sickens you so much then why are you friends with me, a prefect?" Wallis asked, looking at his him with a mocking, quizzical expression.

"That's different." He smiled down at her.

"Different? How is it different?"

"You, there's something about you. You're... Different." He said, looking into her eyes with a slight smirk on his lips. Wallis could feel the colour rushing to her cheeks as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, moving closer to her. Fred's face was inches from her's, she closed her eyes and leaned towards him. She felt goosebumps run up her arms as she felt his breath on her lips.

"Hello! Not interrupting anything are we?!"

Wallis and Fred jumped back from one another and looked up to find Stephen and George looking down at them. Wallis looked away from Fred, her face dripping in embarrassment.

"What do you want?" Fred asked, his tone had a slight edge to it.

"Watch your attitude now, we're in the presence of a prefect remember." Stephen jeered.

"What do you want, Stephen?" Wallis asked, anger budding from her embarrassment.

"We only came out here to tell you about the new eight o'clock curfew, includes prefects too. So you two should probably get up of the ground and head back up to the castle." George instructed.

"We'll be there in a minute, we'll catch up with you!" Fred replied.

"This is our cue to leave, my friend." Stephen said, nudging George. They turned their backs and walked a few paces ahead. Fred turned and helped Wallis to her feet.

"Look, I'mm sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking-"

"Fred, don't worry about it." Wallis smiled, still blushing. He looked down at her, their faces inches apart. Before Wallis could react, his breath was on her lips once again as he moved closer to her. He rested his lips on hers, causing goosebumps to appear over her arms.

"Come on you two! You've had your kiss now move your ar-"

"We get it!" Fred called. Wallis moved back and looked at him as he smiled down at her.

Neither of them spoke on the way back to the castle. Wallis was too busy trying to hide the smile that was now fixed onto her face.


	7. Chapter 7

***I have nothing really to say in this little note here, but I did want to clear up the face that the character of Malcolm Balfour is actually someone I researched. Well, I just googled people who attended Hogwarts in the year Prisoner of Azkaban was set in because I needed a male prefect, and I found him and the site I was on said he was actually a prefect and came from a well off family, if I remember correctly. But anyway, I just wanted to clear that up because he's not my own creation but I'm not 100% sure if he's J.K Rowling's. Either way, in this story he's a bit of a nasty dude. But yeah, enjoy!***

The Truth.

Wallis was in Astronomy, doodling on the parchment while staring out the window, the memory of her walk with Fred still etched in her mind. She looked down to the lake, staring at the oak tree where they had been sitting. She hadn't been able to focus in any of her classes that day, not even Charms. She nearly blinded Stephen when she mistakenly fired a quill off his head. Thankfully Astronomy was nearly over and soon she would be outside in Care for Magical Creatures.

When class was over, she quickly made her way down to the Entrance courtyard where she had agreed to meet Natalie and Stephen. The fresh air woke her up, bringing her back to earth.

"Where's Stephen?" Natalie asked, appearing behind Wallis.

"He shouldn't be long, he was in History of Magic. Ah, here he comes." Wallis said, looking to the doors. "You look like you've just woke up!"

"I have. Professor Binns get duller as the years go on." He yawned.

"Better look alive, we're looking after Bowtruckles today. I over heard Angelina Johnstone talking about them." Natalie said. The trio made their way down to Hagrid's hut, where they met the rest of the class. Wallis' heart leapt as she saw Fred. Suddenly she became confused. Did the kiss mean they were dating? Did Fred think they were? Or was it just a spur of the moment thing? Thoughts raced through her head at the speed of light, making her slightly nauseous.

"You alright? You look a bit pale." Stephen said, noticing her sudden change of palour.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy. I'll be alright." She smiled, trying to avoid looking at Fred.

Once Hagrid had started the lesson, Wallis chose to work with Natalie as they stared at the Bowtruckles.

"So, how was your date with Fred?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't a date! Well, I don't think it was. Oh, I don't even know." She sighed.

"Why? What happened?" Natalie asked, a slight tone of concern in her voice.

"Well, we - we kissed. Nothing major, just a small kiss. But I haven't been able to focus all day..." Wallis explained. "And now I'm really confused as to what this means, does he like me? Or was it just a random kiss? I'm so confused."

"Don't worry about it, if he does like you back, then just play it cool. Don't go on about it, don't mention it. Just act like it never happened." Natalie advised, poking a small Bowtruckle with a stick. Wallis sighed, watching the Bowtruckle try and wrestle the stick from Natalie's hand.

Later that day, after lessons, Wallis was sitting in the Common Room with Luna, playing with Lucy the cat.

"I feel terrible, I've barely given the poor thing any attention since we arrived." She said, stroking Lucy's ears. "We've just had so much homework."

"Yes, she's very adorable. Perhaps we should study in the Library tonight instead, I don't think Professor Flitwick will be very pleased if we invite other houses into our common room." Luna sighed.

"Maybe you're right. I'll tell Natalie at dinner. Wait, what time is it Luna?"

"Almost time for dinner. Maybe you should put Lucy in the dorm just now, then we can make our way down." She dazed. Wallis picked up Lucy and made her way up to the dorms. She looked out the window to the clearing. She had to do a double take to realise what she saw. A large black dog was making it's way across the clearing, then ran into the forest. Wallis found this strange. She knew there was a great deal of creatures in the Forbidden Forest, but she didn't quite think there would be dogs. She laughed to herself. She understood that there were unicorns, thestrals, werewolves, what have you; but she never thought she would see a dog strolling across the Hogwarts grounds.

When she returned from her dorm, Luna was waiting for her by the portrait hole. She explained what she had saw to Luna, who then went on to speak of a wizard who went missing hundreds of years ago and chose to live in his animagus form.

After dinner Wallis sat with Natalie and Luna in the library, while Natalie helped her with a Potions essay.

"Just write bezoar, you always get a mark for that." She advised. "What was the name of that charm again?"

"The confundus charm." Wallis said, scribbling down a very vague Potions essay on the perfect antidote.

"So, you've still not talked to Fred?" Natalie asked, placing her quill beside her parchment and flexing her hand.

"No." Wallis sighed, placing her quill on the table. "I haven't had the chance."

"You should of made some form of conversation in Care for Magical creatures." Natalie said.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow. I've got double Transfiguration anyway." Wallis said, rubbing her eyes. "Anyway, what's happening with you and Cedric?" Natalie smiled at the mention of his name.

"Oh nothing." She said, beginning to dream.

"Cho Chang's got her eye on him, I'd act quickly if I were you." Wallis joked.

"Has she really? But she's barely ever spoke to him!" Natalie protested.

"Come on, they're both Seekers for their house team, it'd never work out anyway." Wallis laughed.

"I need a break, I think I'm getting blisters on my hands." Natalie said, looking down at her palms.

"Yeah, I'm quite thirsty actually." Wallis agreed.

"You could go down to the kitchens. I'm sure the elves would be more than happy to provide you with a nice drink." Luna chimed.

_"Elves?"_ Wallis mouthed to Natalie, who shrugged in answer. "Are we allowed?"

"Yeah, if any one asks where we're going we can tell them I'm putting my things away." Natalie offered.

"But what if someone's in the kitchens?"

"Oh, come on, it'll be fine." Natalie said, gathering her things. Wallis and Luna done the same and followed Natalie out. They wandered along corridors until the came to the portrait of the fruit bowl. "Let me." Natalie said, walking in front of them. She extended her hand and proceeded to tickle a pear in the corner of the portrait. Wallis looked at her as if she suspected her of being psychotic, but the portrait swung forwards and Natalie made her way down. Wallis followed warily, while Luna skipped along behind. "Hi, we were wondering," said Natalie. "If there was anything to drink down here?" She asked to the large room filled with small knee-to-waist-height elves who were walking this way and that with plates of all sorts of vegetables and meat. They all turned to the girls, their faces washed with adoration.

"Why of course!"

"Please, drink this!"

"Pumpkin juice, for you, miss!" The three girls were soon surrounded by elves handing them refreshments left right and centre.

"Thanks, that's enough." Wallis smiled, gesturing for a small elf with huge ears to stop pouring her juice. She was overwhelmed by the number of elves in the kitchens, as she had never been in them.

Suddenly, Wallis heard the portrait swing, and two sets of footsteps getting closer. The three girls shared looks of fear as they scrambled around, trying to hide. Wallis peered over a worktop that see had hidden behind to find none other than Fred and George surrounded by elves, handing them sandwiches from every possible angle.

"You've got to be kidding me." Wallis whispered.

"Stand up, talk to him!" Natalie urged, nudging her. Wallis' eyes widened, shaking her head profusely. "Fine, I'll do it." Natalie said, rising to her feet and brushing down her robes. "And WHAT are you two doing down here?!" She called, doing her best impression of Professor McGonagall. Fred and George turned with a jolt to face Natalie, quickly hiding the sandwiches behind their backs.

"Merlin's beard, don't do that!" George called, relaxing as he saw Natalie. Wallis got to her feet; laughing as she saw their frightened expressions. "Oh, you're here too! Who else is here?" George added. "Are we missing some sort of party?!"

"Hey." Fred gestured a slightly awkward wave to Wallis.

"Hi." She smiled. "Luna, you can stand up now." Wallis said, looking down at her.

"Oh, no thanks. Look, I've found an adorable little mouse." She said, showing Wallis.

"Get that away from me!" Wallis screamed, running away and hiding behind the table next to George.

"But he's lovely, he won't hurt you." She dazed.

"Is she alright?" George whispered to Wallis, looking at Luna in a confused manner.

"She's fine, just very free spirited." Wallis smirked. Luna placed the mouse on the ground and it ran into a crack in the brickwork. "Having a little late night feast?" Wallis asked, looking at the twins, her words no longer forced or lodged in her throat.

"We've just come back from Quidditch practise, give us a break." Fred smiled.

"Oh, how was it?" She asked.

"Great, I think we've got a good chance of winning." said George.

"Yeah, I think you'll need the ego boost." Wallis smirked.

"I'm getting pretty tired, I think I'll head off to bed." Natalie yawned.

"Oh, maybe I will too, are you coming Luna?" Wallis asked.

"Alright."

"We'll walk with you." said Fred and George in unison, finishing the last of their sandwiches.

Wallis smiled nervously at Fred as they walked out of the kitchens and he replied with his own kind smile. It reassured Wallis slightly, meeting them in the kitchens had broken the ice between them and they were now talking to one another with ease.

They soon came to the Hufflepuff dormitories and Natalie turned to face them.

"I'll see you in Astronomy, Wallis. Bye guys!" She beamed. As she turned she looked at Wallis, gesturing for her to keep the conversation with Fred going.

"See you." Wallis waved as Natalie stepped through the portrait hole.

"Is she going out with Cedric Diggory?" George asked, as he caught a glimpse of him waiting in the common room for her.

"No, why?" Wallis questioned.

"I just heard they were." George shrugged.

"Yeah, I over heard another Ravenclaw girl talking about them." Fred added. Wallis sighed deeply.

"Cho Chang, no doubt? She's obsessed with Cedric." Wallis laughed.

"Now you mention it, she was a bit - harsh - towards Natalie." George admitted.

"She's just an immature little girl." Wallis said, an edge to her voice. "But anyway, it's none of our business, I guess."

"You don't seem very fond of her. Cho, I mean." Fred hinted.

"Why should I be? All she's done the past few days is insult Natalie because of a silly little crush." She said matter-of-factly.

"Merlin's beard, you girls can be nasty pieces of work." George laughed.

"Thank you." Wallis winked, followed by a light laugh. Fred and George shared a look of fear for a moment, then followed Wallis and Luna up the stairs.

Before long they came to the Ravenclaw dorms. Luna said a quick goodnight and hurried off to bed, rambling on about wrackspurts in her pillows.

"No offence Wallis, but she's a bit weird." Fred laughed as she disappeared from sight.

"She's not that bad." She replied, smiling after her. "She's only a baby." She added.

"What year is she in?" George asked.

"Second, I don't even remember how we became friends. I just feel really protective over her, like a big sister. She's not got many friends, you see."

"Okay, now you're making me feel bad for saying it." said Fred. Wallis laughed, pulling her hair to one side. Fred looked to George, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forward on his toes. Wallis watched George realise he was being watched, his eyes darting from face to face for a moment.

"Ah, right. I see I'm not wanted here right now, see you upstairs Freddie. G'night Wallis." He nodded.

Wallis watched him as he walked along the hallway, his back facing them. George turned around, looking at them. Fred and Wallis waved, silently telling George to hurry up. He rolled his eyes, quickening his pace. Once he had disappeared around the corner, Wallis turned to face Fred. She started to blush, as she realised that it was the first time they had been alone since the kiss. She bit the inside of her lip, waiting for some form of conversation to start.

"Wallis look-" She looked up to Fred as he began to speak. "I, er, I was wonder if you would like to come to Hogsmeade; with me, just the two of us?"

"That sounds great, I'd love to." She smiled.

"Great," Fred smiled. "I'll have to find out when it is, but I'll tell you in Transfiguration tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." She said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Fred, it's getting late. I don't want someone catching you down here at this time of night."

"It's fine." He shrugged.

"You'll get detention!"

"Wallis," He laughed. "Do you have any idea how many detentions Georgie and I have sat through? They don't really have any impact any more."

"You won't be saying that when they start banning you from Quidditch." Wallis replied.

"McGonagall wouldn't stand for it."

"She could be persuaded."

"Have you met her?"

"Once or twice."

"Then you'll know how unlikely that is."

"I can take off house points."

"That doesn't scare me."

"I could give you some."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

As Wallis spoke she realised that the space between them had closed, her hands had landed unnoticeable on his arms. She looked at her hands, holding his strong beaters arms which rested on her back. Looking up at Fred's face, she saw him inch closer. She closed her eyes, mirroring his actions with a million thoughts a second running through her head. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Fred," She sighed, grimacing as she moved away from him. "Let's not do this."

"Why not?" He asked, moving forward.

"I just, I don't know what it means. What does it mean?" She asked, frustrated.

"What? The kiss? Last night?" He asked, his brow furrowed as he stepped back. Wallis nodded. "You honestly don't know? You haven't figured it out?" He questioned. "Why do you think I asked you to come to Hogsmeade with us? Why do you think I asked you to walk around the grounds last night, just us? Why do you think I asked you to go to Hogsmeade with me again, but this time just us two?" Wallis looked at Fred, her expression blank. "I wanted to spend more time with you, get to know you because I like you. A lot." Fred exclaimed, looking slightly on edge.

"You- I mean - Really?" Wallis stuttered, processing what he had just said.

"Yes," He smirked. "I thought it was more obvious than that! You're a Ravenclaw, I thought you would have worked it out by now!" He added, his expression eased. A grin spread across Wallis face as she looked into Fred's eyes. He returned a warm smile, newly relaxed from his sudden out burst. Wallis desperately tried to string together a sentence, but was smiling so much that it became difficult to speak.

""Well - I - erm, oh god." She said in a slight laugh. "Need to go," She beamed, pointing behind her. "See you in Transfiguration." She added, becoming slightly dizzy. She turned to walk to the common room, but stopped in her tracks. She turned on her heels, facing Fred once again. She walked towards him, pushing herself onto her tiptoes and pressing her lips onto his.

"And just what exactly are you two doing out here at this late hour?" Professor Snape sneered. Wallis and Fred jumped and moved away from each other.

"I think that's pretty obvious-"

"Enough!" Snape cried, cutting Fred off. "Are you aware that you are half an hour late of the new curfew? Or are you simply too arrogant to abide by the rules?" He spat.

"I'm not arrogant!" Fred protested.

"Five points from Gryffindor! And Ravenclaw!" He called, his glare moving to Wallis. "Now, Mr Weasley, I suggest you make you're way to the Gryffindor Common Room this instant or they shall be looking for a replacement beater for Quidditch!"

"Told you." Wallis whispered, a small smirk on her face. Snape's sneer turned to Wallis, causing her to look at the floor to hide her laughter.

"See you tomorrow." Fred sniggered.

Snape glared at Wallis before turning and following Fred along the hallway. As soon as Snape was out of sight, butterflies rocketed around Wallis' stomach as she walked into the common room and through to her dormitory.

She sat in bed smiling to herself as Lucy the cat lay purring gently beside her bedpost. Thoughts of Hogsmeade, and the next days Transfiguration lesson, ran through her head, causing her to yawn and before long she fell into a comfortable sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

***Hello, sorry it's been so long since I updated, it might just be once a week from now on I'm afraid. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because this is where it gets good! but thanks for following/favouriting this story and even just clicking on it. Please R+R! Thanks!***

Quidditch.

A October arrived, Wallis sat quietly in the Gryffindor Common room as Stephen, Fred and George had insisted she join them as they relaxed before the Quidditch match the next day. She looked out of the rain splattered windows, staring at the distorted view of the Hogwarts grounds. Her thoughts were broken as a charmed paper aeroplane had become lodged in her dark, red, wavy hair.

"Thanks, George." She laughed, untangling the plane.

"My pleasure." He replied with a grin on his face. Wallis sat the plane down on her lap infront of Lucy the Cat, who became quickly intrigued by her new toy.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" She asked.

"Not really, the only thing I'm worried about is the fact Georgie and I have missed two practises because of detention from Snape." Fred shrugged, grimacing at Snape's name.

"You shouldn't be so nasty, maybe he just want some company." Wallis said, afterwards receiving looks of amazement and disgust.

"If that's the case," Fred started. "Then he should consider washing his hair, the greasy git."

"Exactly, and stop being such an ar-"

"Okay I get it!" Wallis laughed. "Nasty guy, got it."

"I'll tell you something," Stephen piped up. "I'm not up for playing in weather like that." He said, gesturing outside.

"What will you do if the weathers this bad?" Wallis asked him.

"Probably get wet." Fred smirked.

"Hilarious, you know what I mean. How will you fly in that kind of rain?!" She elaborated.

"On brooms." George smiled innocently. Wallis sighed, throwing her hands in the air before resting her head on them.

"I give up." She sighed as they sniggered in front of her.

"You two have it easy," Stephen said, looking to Fred and George. "You get to fly around a bit and distract yourself. I just float there and get soaked." He moaned. Even in the warm, cosy common room filled with red and gold banners and a warm lit fireplace, Wallis couldn't help but shiver as a result of talk of torrential downpours.

Wallis looked around, noticing the common room was slowly emptying. She turned her head, then caught sight of Fred, who was charming a paper aeroplane to hit some first years. She smiled to herself as she noticed a look of concentration on his face, causing his tongue to stick out between his lips slightly. She had been in a constant battle with herself over the past few weeks, trying to build up the courage to ask Fred out. However, with every sudden burst of bravery, she found herself in front of him quickly changing the subject to whatever homework they had for transfiguration. She always chickened out at the last minute. Whenever she looked into his marble-coloured eyes, her words jumbled and knotted in her mouth. Furthermore, the task itself was deemed untraditional. _Isn't it supposed to be the boy asks the girl?_ She thought to herself. It was definitely what she felt more comfortable with. _What if I ask him, and he doesn't want a relationship? He'll think I'm some sort of clingy- _  
Her thoughts were broken as she felt a jolt on the side of her stomach. She looked to Stephen who was sitting by her left, his face dripping with a '_you were staring again' _sort of expression. Rubbing her ribs - which would surely be bruised in the morning - Wallis looked to George and found him smirking silently across at her, shaking his head slightly with a gentle grin. She smiled to herself as she hid her face, trying to hid her blushing cheeks. Her eyes caught the old clock by the fireplace.

"Oh my- Is that the time?!" She exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loud, as the boys all jumped slightly. "I need to go, it's nearly past curfew." She added, quickly packing her things.

"I'll walk you down." Stephen offered, fighting off a yawn. Ever since the Hogsmeade incident, although it had been proven to be a prank, the security in the castle had doubled and as a result it was made compulsory to be accompanied by at least one other when walking around the grounds or inside the castle. Wallis picked up Lucy the at and placed her in her favourite spot in Wallis' school bag where she would nestle peacefully. With a quick wave to Fred and George, she followed Stephen out of the portrait hole.  
As they walked down one of the cold, stone corridors, they looked out of the window to the starry but slightly stormy night.

"I really love the views from this place." Stephen said, transfixed. "I mean, it's pitch black, but the moon's so bright you can see the lake and even the squid, look!" Wallis squinted as she caught the silhouette of tentaclesbreaking the surface of the lake, then disappearing again.

"I know," She sighed. "I know this curfew is for our own safety and stuff, but I wish it was a bit longer. I'd do anything for a few more hours outside."

"Why don't we just stay out then?" Stephen asked.

"What?" Wallis replied, a bit caught off guard.

"Why don't we just stay out, no one would notice! We could camp by the lake, go to the kitchens before hand and have a nice campout!" He said, his excitement growing.

"Well, I'm sure someone would notice." She said, in an attempt to bring him back to earth.

"Oh come on! I've got my cousin' invisibility cloak, he let me borrow it for the year! And I'm sure you know some sort of disillusionment charm that could keep us well hidden." He said, his eyes suddenly wild with growing anticipation. Wallis considered his revelation for a moment. They could be caught by a professor. Although, they would all be asleep in the castle. Hagrid might hear them. Then again, not if they were quiet. The third thing Wallis contemplated was the only thing she couldn't argue for, which was the possibility of Sirius Black breaking into the Hogwarts Grounds. She went slightly tense as she then remembered that there were also dementors stationed at every entrance to the grounds.

"Perhaps," She finally said. "But maybe not this year. Its far too dangerous. Maybe next year." Stephen gave a small defeated sigh but nodded, as he knew she was right.  
When they reached Ravenclaw Tower, Wallis said goodbye to Stephen as she sleepily walked inside. As she climbed the stairs to her dorm, she looked out of the window again. In the bright moonlight, she could just make out the silhouette of the black cloaks of the dementors, circling the very edge of the Hogwarts grounds. Shivers ran down her spine as she watched the menacing swirls of their cloaks fade in and out of the sky. She managed to break herself from the hypnotic trance of the black rippling shadows and continued upstairs to her dorm. She sat down her bag gently, as Lucy the Cat had fallen asleep, and collapsed onto her bed with a heavy sigh and forced herself into whatever form of sleep she could.

* * *

Wallis sat in the library, quietly plaiting the ends of her hair as Fred, George, Stephen and Alicia became engulfed in Quidditch language. With the match only a few hours away, their nerves were heightening.

"Why don't you try and focus on something else? It might ease your nerves." Wallis suggested.

"We need to concentrate! I'm afraid I can't really focus on Snape's last homework right now, we have a game to win!" George said, almost a shout due to frustration.

"Oi, no need to shout." Stephen said, looking at George with sudden seriousness. George sighed.

"I'm sorry, Wallis."

"It's fine, I get it. It's a lot of pressure." She shrugged.

"But George is right," Fred sighed, frowning. "We need to go over these tactics. We missed the last two practises, so you two need to fill us in." He added, gesturing to Stephen and Alicia. Within the last week, the game had been altered from Slytherin verses Gryffindor, to Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor. Stephen suspected it was because they didn't fancy playing in weather so bad, so they decided to tell they're third year seeker to make a fuss over his injured arm, which in actual fact wasn't injured at all any more.  
Voices at the table began to rise as a result of confusion and stress.

"Listen!" Alicia exclaimed. "Wallis is right, we need to relax," She looked to Wallis. "We're just stressing ourselves out even more by shouting. If we just stop freaking out, we'll be fine." Wallis gave her a kind smile, which Alicia returned, and they continued with their team meeting while Wallis rose to her feet and walked quietly over to a bookshelf. She ran her finger along the line of books, quickly scanning the titles. She stopped and faced one with a peeling, dark purple cover. Intrigued, she pulled it out from the shelf and inspected it. It had nothing apart from a small line up of what seemed to be a man, evolving into a dog. She ran her fingertips over the gold drawings, concluding it was a book on transfiguration. She skimmed through some pages, quickly discovering it was a book on Animagi and Metamorphmagi. She took it back to the table, reading the first chapter on Animagi. She always found them interesting, though felt slightly sympathetic towards them for their lack of choice. As she read through, the now calm voices of her friends became drowned out by the words on the page of the exciting new book.

* * *

Wallis followed Luna as they took their place in the Gryffindor stands, holding onto their robes and squinting their eyes against the slight rain. Nevertheless, the stormy weather didn't affect the pride and support from the students bustling around the Quidditch Pitch. Wallis rubbed her hands together, taking in the intense buzz of the Gryffindor stands.

"I hope they start soon, I'm freezing!" Wallis said, tightening Stephen's Gryffindor scarf round her neck, which she had borrowed in order to show her support for him and the rest of the team. It wasn't long before they were joined by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who were also accompanied by Hagrid.

"Nasty weather today, eh?" Hagrid called over the wind, holding his moleskin coat against it.

"Oh, I hope Harry's alright up there." Hermi one worried. Wallis opened her mouth to reply, then stopped. She had planned to say something comforting to Hermione, but after thinking back to Harry's list of Quidditch injuries, she thought it best to just stay quiet and not jinx anything.  
Suddenly, the noise grew into a tremendous buzz as Madam Hooch stepped onto the pitch. After her, the Hufflepuff team flew out, meeting a mixture of elation and taunts. Across the pitch, Wallis could see Natalie cheering as Cedric flew around above the Hufflepuff stands. The noise grew considerably into an almighty roar as the Gryffindor flew out and circled the pitch, lead by Stephen and Harry Potter. The entire crowd was shouting, cheering and singing. Looking upwards to the red dots now taking their positions, Wallis' eyes caught sight of a gold '5' on the front of Fred's Quidditch robes. She could just make out him waving to her, gesturing to her scarf and laughing. She blushed slightly as she returned the wave with a kind smile. Then came the noise of a whistle, and the game began as the snitch was released.

For a while, nothing seemed to happen. The crowd watched on in good spirits as the lashing rain denied any chance of goal-scoring.

"How can they see? It must be much worse up there!" Wallis called over the wind, feeling sudden sympathy for Stephen as she saw him sitting in front of the goal posts, soaked through to his skin. The game seemed to drag on, with the Quaffle being thrown to members of opposing teams and even being dropped due to the rain soaking it. Thankfully for the crowd, their spirits were kept high by the commentary provided by Lee Jordan. The more-than-frequent-reminders of Harry Potter being the best and youngest seeker of the century - which was not just a biased opinion, but in fact very true - kept everyone's minds away from the miserable downpour.  
Wallis' heart leapt slightly at the sight of Fred and George circling Alicia and Angelina, who seemed to be under attack from some bludgers. She watched as Fred pulled back his arm to hit the bludgers, sending it straight into the broom of a Hufflepuff. Wallis cheered loudly with Ron as they both high fived the twin's good work, though she felt slightly embarrassed after perhaps cheering a bit too loudly.  
As the rain thickened, and vision became almost impossible, the game was paused for a quick time out. Ron and Hermione shared a quick stressed look and quickly ran to Harry's side. Luna, Wallis and Hagrid watched closely. Wallis used Hagrid's binoculars, which were almost too big for her to hold, and watched Hermione cast some sort of charms over Harry's glasses. Before she knew it, Hermione and Ron had returned and the time out was over just a quick as it started.

As the game progressed, things took a turn for the better as Gryffindor had begun to catch up on points. Wallis squinted her eyes at the darting figures in the sky, wincing as the mixture of wind and rain against her face gave her a slight headache. She watched closely as she saw Harry quickly flying around, followed by the compulsary-

"And Harry Potter has spotted the Golden Snitch!" from Lee Jordan. However, before anyone could track him, he had disappeared from sight into the dark and angry clouds. The weather continued to get worse, making the conditions almost impossible. But no matter how many people kicked up a fuss, _you just can't cancel Quidditch. _ Thunder roared loudly over the grounds and echoed darkly over the castle's stone walls. Lightening cracked, outlining the dark clouds above which seemed to form into some sort of strange shape. Wallis smiled at the sound of the storm mixing with the sound of the crowd, both intensifying. Suddenly, a loud gasp could be heard throughout the pitch as a red and gold speck fell from the sky.

"Arresto momentum!" Boomed Professor Dumbledore, as he held out his hand. Harry's body slowed and lay gently down onto the grass. The players stopped circling and headed for the ground to check on their team mate. Ron, Hermione and Hagrid all followed suit, quickly going to check on their friend. Wallis and Luna watched from the stands, silently stretched over the wooden barriers to see better. As Dumbledore manoeuvred Harry onto a stretcher, the stands began to buzz once again with chatter.

* * *

Wallis waited outside the Hospital Wing for Fred George and Stephen as they waited inside for Harry to wake up. It was coming close to dinner time and no one had left his side. Finally, Wallis turned on her heels to face the large oak doors as she heard them open and Stephen and Alicia walked out, hand in hand.

"Well? How is he?" Wallis asked.

"He's fine, somehow the dementors managed to attack him. Dumbledore's furious." Alicia said, wide eyed.

"Dementors?! But they're not supposed to be in the grounds!" Wallis exclaimed, her hands over her mouth. "Well, as long as he's alight, I guess." She said. Just then, Fred and George walked out, their faces fallen. "What's wrong with you?" She asked them.

"Nothing." Fred grumbled.

"Come on, how about we all get changed and head down for dinner? Maybe that'll lift your moods." Wallis suggested. Stephen and Alicia walked on ahead, with Wallis and George following them, and Fred behind, flanking them. "What's wrong with him?" Wallis whispered to George. He thought for a second, then replied.

"I don't know, maybe you should talk to him." He suggested coolly.

"Alright," Wallis sighed after some consideration. "We'll catch up, you guys go on and we'll meet you in the Entrance Hall or something." She added. She rolled her eyes as he gave a subtle wink and walked on ahead with Stephen and Alicia. Wallis stopped and turned to Fred, smiling at him as she waited for him to catch up.

"Oh, come on, cheer up! It's only a Quidditch game!" She said with a casual laugh. He smiled at her as he began to walk beside her.

"I-It's not that." He said, looking down and wiping his muddy robes. Wallis looked up at him, trying to see his expression, which was hidden by dirty smudges and his long, messy hair. She looked away for a second, becoming somewhat overwhelmed.

"What is it then?" She managed to ask. "Because I totally understand if its because you're filthy." She smirked.

"Bit of dirt doesn't bother me." He smiled, a relaxing smile that made Wallis feel comfortable and peaceful whenever he did so.

"What is it then? You can tell me, Fred." She said, looking up at him. They were both now standing in the corridor, alone. Fred lifted his head, looking down at Wallis for the first time since they left the Hospital Wing. He smiled again, his infection, calming smile. He looked at her intently, as if deep in thought.

"Well," He sighed after a while. "I really wanted to win. Don't look at me like that, I wanted to win - because if we did - I... I was going to ask... if you would, maybe, want to go out, with me?" He asked, one hand in his pocket and the other rubbing the back of his neck as he watched her face. Wallis processed his words, playing them again and again in her head.

"W-What?" She stuttered, unaware she had even spoke.

"Will you - be my girlfriend?" He repeated. Her stomach flipped over and over as she tried to hide her smile. "I'm sorry, I wanted to ask you when we'd won... It would have been - better." He said, looking at her surprised expression.

"Fred," She smiled. "That doesn't matter. Yes, I mean, I'd love to." She beamed. He exhaled as his infectious grin spread across his face again. He pulled her in close to his chest, then quickly remembered the state of his muddy robes and pulled away. "Sorry." He said, biting his lip. He wrapped his hand around Wallis', her head spinning at the touch of his warm hand around hers. They walked to the Entrance Hall in silence, Wallis smiling to herself as her hand cradled in Fred's.

When they reached the Entrance Hall, they were met by George, Stephen and Alicia. They all quickly glanced at Wallis and Fred's hands joined between them.

"About bloody time!" George called, causing Wallis to blush slightly, but Fred laughed. Stephen then cast a friendly, warning glance in Fred's direction, causing him to give an awkward smile and rock onto the balls of his feet and back onto his heels. "Come on then, let's go get changed. I'm starving!" George called. They walked up the small set of stairs where Wallis would normally leave them to go to Ravenclaw Tower.

"I'll see you in a bit then." Fred smiled, his arm around her waist as the others walked up to Gryffindor Tower.

"I guess you will." She replied, before Fred softly placed his lips on hers. He felt her smile break through the kiss, tightening his grip around her waist slightly. Wallis pulled away, inches from his face and dizzy from smiling. "Meet me here in ten minutes, then we can go to dinner." She said softly. He planted another gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to walk upstairs and following the rest to Gryffindor Tower. Wallis turned, smiling like a fool to herself as she passed the portraits lining the corridors. Not even a short run in with Peeves could have fouled her mood, even with him throwing chalk off of her head.

***ALSO! Bit of a note here, I-AM-SiriusLOCKED kind of promoted my story on her last chapter of her own Marauder's Era fanfic _The Homework Contract._ But I suggest you all read it if you like Marauder's Era. Even if you don't, it's fabulous. And I (Wallis) am in it which I am extremely excited about!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Hi guys, I'm really really sorry about not updating in the past few weeks, I've been mega busy with school projects and other stuff, but - if anyone still reads this - I hope you enjoy this new chapter! More coming soon!***

Hallowe'en.

As Hallowe'en fell on the Hogwarts grounds; Wallis, Fred, George, Stephen and Alicia walked through the gates to the school after their trip to Hogsmeade. The slushy white snow that covered the grounds sloshed under their feet as they walked through the stormy rain and into the Entrance Courtyard. Wallis' hands were numb under her blue gloves and she rubbed them together, trying to regain some feeling in them. Unfortunately, due to a snowball fight in the middle of Hogsmeade, her hands were wet and her gloves were soaking, causing her to shiver.

"I'm going to run up to my dorm and get changed, my clothes are soaking!" She called.

"That's what you get for not ducking when I told you to." Fred teased. Wallis stuck out her tongue and smiled at him as she walked beside him through the threshold of the Entrance Hall. They had arranged to meet with Stephen and George in the Entrance Hall before the feast as Stephen had left Hogsmeade early with George and Alicia. There was warm atmosphere within the castle, the crack in the large oak doors to the Great Hall showed lines of pumpkin décor and the ghosts were filing around each other, practising their annual dance.

"I'm going to run and get changed, I won't be long." Wallis said. Fred kissed her forehead before leaving her to run up the stairs.

As she walked along the long corridor, she felt an eerie feeling creep over her. She instinctively looked over her shoulder, getting the feeling that someone, or something was watching her. She stared at the end of the corridor for a moment, then shook her head. _Maybe it was just a ghost_, she thought. As she continued down to the common room, she became aware of a strange smell. She screwed up her eyes at the smell, covering her nose. It was like wet dog, but why on earth there would be a wet dog roaming around the hall of Hogwarts, she had no idea. Quickening her pace, she entered the common room and ran towards the stairs to her dorm, feeling uneasy.

"Hello, Wallis! How was Hogsmeade?" Luna called from beside the fireplace.

"Erm, good! There's some Bertie Botts in there, take them if you want!" She said, handing a bag to Luna. She ran up to her dorm, discarding her wet clothes and changing into her robes for the feast. Lucy pawed around her feet as she adjusted her skirt, meowing as Wallis picked her up.

"You need to stay here Lucy, just until after the feast." She said, scratching her ears. She looked at the open drawer in front of her, holding only a few quills and some parchment. Placing Lucy on the bed, she cleared it out and lined it with an old jumper, sitting it beside the bed. "Now you have your own little bed, stay here." Wallis placed Lucy in the drawer on the floor, handing her a pair of old bobbled socks. Picking up her wand, she tucked it into her robes and made her way down to the common room to meet Luna. She was alone at the fireplace, humming to herself.

"Luna, it's time to go to the feast." Wallis called to her. Luna followed her nonchalantly out of the common room and they made their way to the Entrance Hall, where Fred, George and Stephen were waiting.

"Thought you said you wouldn't be long?" Fred moaned impatiently.

"I was making a bed for Lucy." Wallis said quietly.

"You made a bed. For a cat." Stephen said, shaking his head.

"I can't have her sleeping on my pillow every night!"

"Let's just go in, if I don't eat soon I'll starve to death." George said, leading the way through the oak doors. The high ceiling was charmed to look like the dark, cloudy sky above the castle, with candles floating above their heads and jack o' lanterns flickering as they lined the stone walls.

"See you after the feast." Fred said, walking closer to Wallis to kiss her, but failing as Stephen tripped her up.

"The table's this way." He said with a grin. Fred gritted his teeth as Wallis smirked, walking to the Ravenclaw table with Luna. Unfortunately, the only space left was beside Cho Chang. She done her best to ignore the scowl being shot at her from her right hand side as she turned to face the teachers table as Professor Dumbledore made his way to his shiny owl podium. He began his speech, but as Wallis glanced around the room she noticed there was no sign of Professor Lupin. Odd, though she thought it, she discarded the fact and glanced up at the enchanted ceiling, taking in the beauty of the full yellow moon.

After a fun feast of good food, dancing skeletons and the ghosts' annual dance display, Wallis' stomach was fit to burst. She relaxed in her seat as she became drowsy. Taking one last drink of cold pumpkin juice to wake her up, she looked over at Fred, George and Stephen who were in the midst of a small scale food fight. She laughed to herself, placing the goblet back on the large wooden table and as she did so, the plates cleared themselves and the drinks drained away. Looking back over at the boys, she smirked at their crestfallen faces as the food disappeared. She looked over to the teachers table again, where Professor Dumbledore was watching them in slight amusement. Luna sat cheerfully by Wallis' left side, more distant than usual. Wallis put this down to the rich food and warm hall, looking around and noticing several other people showing the same expression. Professor Dumbledore once again wished them a Happy Hallowe'en and dismissed them all, a rabble of conversations merging together as everyone got to their feet to leave.

Wallis met Fred, George and Stephen in the Entrance Hall, though Luna had decided to leave and go straight to bed. The small group walked up stairs together amidst the other pupils.

"What's going on up there?" Stephen asked, looking above to the changing staircases, noticing a group of people outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Maybe they've forgotten the password." George shrugged.

"All of them?" Wallis asked. "Highly unlikely."

"Did we do anything Georgie?"

"No, no I don't think so. Not this time." George said, confusion on his face. The bodies rushed around them, all hurrying to see what was going on. Wallis shook her head and kissed Fred goodnight, before walking down the corridor to the common room. It wasn't until little Professor Flitwick ran up to her, that she began to worry.

"Miss Bell! Miss Bell!" He cried.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Go inside and fetch Mr. Balfour, both of you round up all the students in the common room and in their dorms, take them to the Great Hall!" Wallis looked at him, confused at the urgency.

"Of course, Sir, but what's happened?" She asked.

"All will be explained back in the hall, have you seen Miss Clearwater?"

"She and Percy Weasley were standing in the Entrance Hall after the feast, the last time I saw them." She informed him, shrugging as she knew her information was of no use.

"Very well. Now quickly, Great Hall!" He urged, shooing her with his small hands. She turned on her heels and hurriedly spat a reply to the portrait's question, walking in to the filled Common room. She looked around at the pupils in their groups, drowsy chattering coming from all corners. Wallis spotted Malcolm over by the window, scribbling down an essay of some sorts. She flitted over, grabbing his quill.

"What did you do that for?" He spat.

"We need to get all these kids to the Great Hall, now." Wallis instructed.

"Why? What's happened?" Malcolm asked, standing up as he noted the seriousness in Wallis' voice.

"I don't know, we're to be told when we get there. But there are kids in their dorms, you go collect them then come back here with them." Malcolm sneered at Wallis bossing him around, but nodded slowly and made his way to the dorms. Wallis looked around the room. _So many people._

"Guys!" She called. No one listened. "Oi!" She gritted her teeth as a few people looked at her and ignored her, returning to their conversations. She pulled out a chair, climbing up and pressed her fingers to her lips. She whistled loudly and the talking terminated. Faces turned to stare at her, looking up at her from the floor as she towered above them. "In two minutes everyone needs to make their way to The Great Hall, Malcolm and I will take you while the older prefects hunt down the sixth and seventh years." A light chatter picked up again, Wallis raised her voice. "I have no idea why we're to go there," She said, answering their confused and questioning looks. "But Professor Flitwick said we will be informed when we go. So, no one leave until everyone's out of their dorms, okay?" There was a look of general agreement between the crowd and Wallis gave herself a mental pat on the back as she climbed down from the chair. She watched Malcolm and a fleet of first years march down from the dorms as everyone began to assemble. They began to file out of the common room and make their way to the Great Hall, Wallis and Malcolm guiding the first years. Wallis caught Fred and Stephen out of the corner of her eye, shooting a quick look to Malcolm.

"Oh, go on then. I can take care of them myself." He said, rolling his eyes. Wallis bit her tongue to hold back a reply, breaking away from the train of students to get Fred and Stephen.

"What's going on?!" She asked in a hushed urgency. Fred and Stephen shared a look, then looked at Wallis with furrowed brows.

"The Fat Lady, she's missing." Fred explained, his face unsure.

"Is that all? That can't be it."

"Wallis, try not to freak out, okay?" Stephen asked warily.

"What's happened?!" She asked, her worry increasing.

"It's - Sirius Black. He broke in and they think he might still be in the castle." He said, almost too quick for Wallis to understand, but she managed to catch every word. Her eyes widened and her stomach dropped. Fear built up inside her and she opened her mouth to speak, though nothing came out.

"Wallis," Fred said, putting his hand on her arm to give her a shake. "Wallis come on, we need to go to the Hall, it's not safe here." The words stabbed at her chest.

_It's not safe here._

But that was preposterous. They were in Hogwarts, they were all safe, as long as Dumbledore was around. However hard she tried, she could not calm herself down. No matter what she told herself, she felt sick to her stomach. A feeling of unease washed over her as Fred and Stephen pulled her down the stairs, the same feeling she had when she had been making her way to the common room, when she was certain someone was watching her...

She froze.

"Wallis come on! You have pupils to take care of! Here comes Dumbledore!" Fred urged, taking her hand and giving it a shake.

"He was there, in the corridor earlier!" Wallis said, shock over her face.

"What?" Stephen asked.

"When I left you to get changed, I could have sworn I felt someone watching me! He was there, he saw me!" She cried.

"What are you shouting about now?" Malcolm sighed from behind her. She switched round to look at him, but dropped the subject.

"Nothing," She lied, shaking the last of her visible fear from her eyes. "Is everyone inside?"

"Yes," He sneered. "No thanks to you."

"Oi, less of that." Stephen said. Wallis saw Fred's hand flit to his wand and squeezed his hand slightly.

"Oh, ignore him, that's what I do." She advised.

"Dumbledore's about to make a speech, we should get inside before they notice we're not there. I'm not losing my prefect privileges because of you three." Malcolm said, noticing the empty entrance hall. Staying silent, as opening their mouths would result in nothing but angry retorts, they made their way into the Great Hall.

"Until the Fat Lady is tracked down, and we are sure that Black is no longer in the castle, you will be sleeping here tonight." With a swish of his wand, Dumbledore magicked sleeping bags from thin air, which fell softly to the ground. "Prefects, you will be required to patrol the hall while my fellow professors and I search the castle, along with the Headboy and girl."

"Oh, fantastic." Wallis moaned. "Another hour with _that."_ She and the boys found George in the corner of the room, not far from Ron, Harry and Hermione. They grabbed sleeping bags and set up a small camp in the corner of the hall. "I better go-" Wallis was cut off by a tap on her shoulder. She turned on her heels, to find Luna looking up at her. She had Lucy in her hands, who was sleeping.

"I ran up to your dorm to get her when I saw you come into the common room." She said, handing Lucy to her.

"Oh thank god! I almost forgot about her! I'm sorry Lucy!" She said, looking into the cat's blue, tired eyes as she sat in her inside pocket.

"She's talking to the cat again." George said, climbing into his sleeping bag.

"She made her a bed earlier." Stephen reminded them. Wallis rolled her eyes as she made sure Lucy was comfortable.

"As I was saying, I better go and see Malcolm." She sighed. She checked her wand was in her robes, just in case she had to use it on Malcolm as a result of his boring extensive tales of his family's bravery and intellect and awards and orders of Merlin _blah blah blah._

As they walked up and down the hall, Lucy stirred in Wallis' robe, becoming restless.

"Ouch! She's scratching me!" Wallis cried, pulling Lucy from her robes. Lucy dragged her claws across Wallis' jumper, leaving a dark red stain on her white shirt which was now visible through the new hole in her jumper.

"Merlin's beard, do ever stop - You're bleeding!" Malcolm cried.

"Well done, oh god, how do I stop this?" She asked him, desperately thinking of spells that might stop the blood running down her jumper. She winced as she tried to stop the flow by pressing hard on the cut, she recalled someone somewhere once telling her that stopped it, but it was ineffective.

"Oh for goodness sake, come over here and I'll sort it." Malcolm said sourly. Wallis grudgingly followed him to an area less filled with sleeping bags and sat Lucy down on the floor. She scampered away, climbing over sleeping bodies and causing them to stir.

"Lucy!" Wallis called in a whisper. She took refuge over beside Stephen, who was falling asleep. Fred caught sight of her and looked over to Wallis with a weak and tired smile.

"Be quiet, you'll wake them up!" Malcolm hissed. "Right, let me see the cut." Wallis looked at him, unsure. "How do you expect me to fix it if I can't see it?" He asked. Huffishly, Wallis lifted her jumper and shirt just enough to see the cut above her right hip which was still bleeding badly. The rush of air to the cut caused it to sting and she winced.

"Be careful!" She urged, as he lifted his wand from his robes bent down to look at the cut.

"Don't be a baby." He said. Wallis could of sworn, that in the faint light of the stars above them, he smirked. He muttered an incantation quietly, his wand hovering a few inches away from the cut while his free hand held her shirt just above her lower abdomen. She felt another rush of air on the cut and she winced.

"Ow!" She moaned.

"You're being a baby, I told you not to do that." Wallis gritted her teeth as he muttered again and she felt a strange tingle across her skin. She looked down. The nasty cut had gone, although there was still a little blood on her skin. "_Aguamenti._" He whispered, a small sprinkle of water falling from his wand to his robes. He wiped the blood with his sleeve, leaving her hip looking as if it had never been scratched. Wallis looked down in astonishment.

"Wow," She said in disbelief. "I don't even have a scar. Thanks." She said, feeling somewhat guilty for doubting he could help.

"Don't mention it." He said. His sneering attitude had subsided somewhat, and he seemed almost more approachable. "I actu - It's something I want to do when I leave school actually. Healing." He said quietly.

"You should, you've done a great job." Wallis said, tucking her ripped shirt into her skirt and covering the hole in her jumper with her robes.

She and Malcolm continued patrolling the doors and walking back and forth up and down the hall every now and then telling younger students to be quiet and sleep while having their own conversation which, ever since Malcolm had become slightly more talkative - and stopped her bleeding to death - was flowing with ease.


	10. Chapter 10

***Nothing much to say here except further apologies for the lack of updating over summer, I feel bad about it so I shall shower you with updates over the next week. Enjoy!***

Hallowe'en [Part Two]

The night progressed as Wallis and Malcolm walked back and forth up and down the Great Hall, hearing faint snores in all directions. The task, at any other time, would have been mind-numbingly boring, but in light of recent events Wallis and Malcolm seemed able to speak to each other casually. Malcolm no longer provided sneering comments on what Wallis had to say, and she had a new found interest in his families greatest achievements. She watched him, open mouthed, as he told her of the time his grandfather tamed a Welsh Green, later giving it to his grandmother for a birthday present.

"She never had to lift her wand to light the fire again." He laughed.

"That's amazing." Wallis gushed. "He must have been really brave to have even tried it!"

"He was." Malcolm said, his face breaking out into a smile for - what Wallis knew as - the first time.

"You must be so proud of them all to have done such amazing things." She said to him, watching his green eyes scan the floor as he smiled.

"I am, and I hope they're proud of me. That's all I want." His voice weakened on the last two words, Wallis caught a glimpse of sadness in his face before he brushed it away and looked up. He looked around as they stood amidst endless sleeping bags. "What do you reckon? Could we get away with getting some sleep now?"

"We'd better ask someone, here comes Percy!" Wallis said, watching him as he and Penelope Clearwater pushed through the oak doors, letting in a crack of warm light from the oil lamps and torches in the entrance hall. The two of them briskly walked over to the Headboy and Headgirl, being careful not to stand on any of the sleeping pupils.

"Percy, have the professors found anything?" Malcolm asked.

"No," Percy replied in his usual formal tone. "Although they suspect Black has fled. They're making their way back now."

"So we can get some sleep?" Wallis asked hopefully.

"Yes, on you go. We'll be waking you up in the morning to help us wake everyone else." Penelope advised. "Goodnight." Wallis and Malcolm turned away and began to walk back along the floor of the Great Hall. The thought of being woken up early on a Sunday filled her with dread, especially since it was getting late. They approached Fred, George and Stephen, meeting extremely loud snores coming from Stephen. Wallis rolled her eyes and turned to Malcolm.

"I'll see you in the morning, g'night." She said with a weak smile before continuing on to the boys. Natalie and Cedric had appeared beside them, lying close together for heat in the cold hall. One of the sleeping bags moved and Wallis gave a start.

"Wallis? Is that you?" George asked, his alert voice catching Wallis off guard.

"Yes, I thought you were asleep!" She replied.

"None of us are." Cedric groaned from his sleeping bag.

"Apart from him." Fred said, rolling onto his back and looking up at her. "Please shut him up, we couldn't think of any spells to do it. I don't think he'd appreciate a fist down his throat." Wallis laughed, looking at Stephen. He was starfished out across the floor as much as his sleeping bag would allow, causing everyone else to be huddled together. Lucy had made herself comfortable on his shoulder where she was sleeping soundly.

"We thought about asking Hermione, but she's sleeping." Natalie yawned, pointing into the nearest corner where Wallis spotted the trio. Wallis crouched down beside Stephen and removed her wand from her robes.

_"Muffliato"_ She whispered, spreading the charm around Stephen, so no one could hear his snores. A sigh of relief was heard from the group, then a great shuffling of sleeping bags as everyone returned to a comfortable sleeping position. Fred passed Wallis the sleeping bag he had reserved for her and she lay down beside him and climbed into it. "I should probably warn you," She yawned, looking at Fred. "I need to wake up early to wake everyone else up, so Percy or Penelope will be over to wake me."

"Oh great, I get woken up by my darling brother enough at home." He moaned.

"Well we have no lessons, I'm sure you could go back to your dorm and sleep until lunch." Wallis shrugged.

"Then I could sleep in an actual bed, this floor is driving me mad." He arched his back, a slight pained expression on his face as he rested an arm over Wallis. She relaxed in his warmth, yawning again.

"G'nigh'." She sighed, drowsily closing her eyes. She felt a light kiss on the top of her head as she drifted in an out of conciousness, and with another yawn fell quietly to sleep.

* * *

Wallis was plucked from her dreams as she felt a strange shaking feeling move her body. She stirred, rubbing her eyes before looking up to the newly bright hall. Giving an inward sigh, she looked to whom she assumed to be Percy and yawned.

"Mornin' Percy." She said, sitting up with her eyes open slightly.

"I'm not Percy." She heard Malcolm laugh. She looked across at his strangely beaming face as he chuckled. His sandy hair was messy with sleep, his tired eyes were bright but still showed his lack of sleep.

"Sorry," She said, half smiling as she stood up with his help. "How many are awake?"

"About half, most of the first to third years left to go to their dorms around six but the rest are all still sleeping." He informed her.

"Lucky them." Wallis sighed, looking down to Fred. She rubbed her tired eyes as she contemplated waking her friends. She looked at them as they bundled together, Stephen's snores had become light breathing noises and they all slumbered peacefully. "We'll wake them last." Malcolm agreed to some degree, and they made their way down the hall gently waking the other students.

Wallis found Luna, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom lying in a row not far from where she had been sleeping. She watched as Luna slept quietly, her eyes twitching from dreams of outrageous animals and gnomes and various other magnificent beasts. She drew her wand carefully, looking at it. Her mind scoured for some possible way of waking them without disturbing them, a nice peaceful way rather than pulling them from the amazing and individual realities in their heads.

_"Renervate."_ She whispered. Watching as their eyes fluttered open in sync, Wallis smiled as Luna gave a cheerful but dazed - "Good morning." and they slowly got to their feet.

* * *

Groups of students filed out as Wallis and Malcolm made their way to the top end of the hall, where the only group left were Fred, George, Stephen, Natalie and Cedric. Malcolm looked wearily down to Fred, then back to Wallis. She took note of the uncertainty on his face, smirking.

"You wake Cedric and Natalie." She advised. "Better to get Cedric out of their way when they're grumpy." She added, pointing to Fred, George and Stephen. Malcolm nodded and stepped carefully over George. As she had advised Malcolm to use the Renervate Charm, Cedric and Natalie left the hall quickly, muttering incoherently about Herbology homework. Wallis cast Renervate over the three remaining boys while Malcolm picked Lucy up from beside Stephens face and held her. The boys groaned and shuffled in their sleeping bags, awake but refusing to get up.

"No."

"Five more hours."

"Unless this place is on fire or You Know Who himself is about to walk through that door, I'm not getting up."

"Oh, shut up." Wallis said, kicking Stephen. "You got more sleep than anyone."

"I swear mate, we've shared a dorm for five years and I've never been so close to strangling you as I was last night." Fred admitted, then lifted his head to look at Wallis. He spotted Malcolm behind her holding Lucy and grimaced. "I would rather have been woken by Percy." Malcolm's familiar sneer returned to his face as he scowled at Fred.

"This wasn't my idea. I couldn't care less if you were concious or not." He retorted. He handed Lucy to Wallis then began to stalk away. He stopped as he noticed Wallis placing Lucy inside her robes again. "Are you really going to do that again?" He sneered, then gave an apologetic smile. "I mean, I wouldn't want you having to be stitched up again." Wallis nodded, laughing slightly at her lack-of-sleep-induced mistake. Malcolm smiled at her and walked towards the oak doors as Wallis began to fold her sleeping bag.

Fred's jaw was tight as they helped Wallis, shooting a quick angry glance at George and nodding back to where Malcolm had just left through the large doors. George shook his head and gave a shrug. He couldn't help it any more, he wanted to know what Malcolm meant by Wallis '_having to be stitched up again'. _He didn't like feeling out of the loop. He didn't like the thought of Wallis having private jokes with that git. He especially didn't like how she had suddenly sparked up the slightest suggestion of a friendship with him. He sat down the sleeping bag which was carelessly rolled up in his hands and walked over to her as she sat perched on the edge of the steps to where the teachers normally sat at feasts. He saw her tired eyes looking up to find his as he sat next to her, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"Well, that was eventful." She smirked, resting her head against his shoulder. He racked his brain for some way of asking about Malcolm, some way of bringing up his comment.

"What did Malcolm mean about you being stitched up again?" He blurted out, figuring it would be better just to ask her moved her head from his shoulder and looked up at him.

"I had Lucy in my robe pocket, and she scratched it - and me - pretty badly." She informed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Fred asked, the slightest bit annoyed that she had gotten hurt and he had done nothing about it.

"It's not really that big a deal," She laughed. "Plus, Malcolm sorted it. She cut my side pretty badly, along here." She said, tracing her finger over where the cut had once been as she held her shirt up slightly. Fred looked at it questioningly.

"But you don't have a scar..." He breathed, his fingers following hers.

"I know, he did an excellent job, don't you think?" Fred's insides twisted slightly at the compliment.

"Marvellous." He said sourly, sitting back as Wallis tucked her shirt in again.

"Come on Fred, I know you don't like him - I didn't even like him until last night! He's not as bad as you think." She said, shaking her head. He gritted his teeth and sighed, forcing back the argument brewing on his lips. "We better get going, they'll want to set the tables up for lunch soon." She said quietly. Fred nodded silently, pushing himself onto his feet. He turned around, looking down at Wallis. Her newly purple coloured irises looked around the room - stopping to watch Geroge and Stephen rolling up sleeping bags and throwing them at one another - and she smiled, her reddish hair falling to one side of her pale face. Fred eased, holding out his hand.

"Well, come on then." He smiled softly.


End file.
